


Side Story – O comandante e a sargentinha

by lelawrites



Series: Side Stories de MDUCB [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, corujinhas marítimas <3, essa SS era pra ter dois capítulos..., quem não quer um Gerard, tenho uma crush no Gerard
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelawrites/pseuds/lelawrites
Summary: Gerard Kinnegan, bruxo guerreiro veterano, tem agido como líder absoluto dos Linces de Sangue desde a morte de Fergus Century e, com a graduação de Nicolas em julho de 1970, passa a servir como seu mestre. Na cerimônia de tomada de posse do patronato, ele encontra a Srta. Ivanna Deering e, a partir de então, sua vida nunca mais foi a mesma.
Relationships: Gerard Kinnegan/Ivanna Deering Kinnegan
Series: Side Stories de MDUCB [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699060
Kudos: 4





	1. Capítulo 1

Julho de 1970 trouxe a formatura de Nicolas Century na escola e a tomada de posse dos dois cargos que lhe eram de direito por nascimento: o de patrono de Odhráncrone e o de líder do grupo anti-Trevas, os Linces de Sangue, ambos ocupados por seus antepassados, homens e mulheres, há incontáveis gerações. O caçula de Artúria e Fergus completaria dezoito anos no final de agosto, dali quase dois meses; contudo, as atividades das organizações, tanto as de administração da cidade quanto as de combate às artes malignas, não cessavam e ele, sendo maior de idade, tinha necessidade de assumir suas responsabilidades no momento em que retornasse da Escócia. Seu protetor e mestre, desde a morte de seu pai, era Gerard Kinnegan, guerreiro experiente, tendo sido admitido para treinamento nos Linces com a mesma idade que o rapaz a quem tomaria sob suas asas. A partir daquele mês, Gerard, que havia cumprido as funções de líder supremo do grupo de sicários de elite desde o assassinato de Fergus Century, em 1965, teria a tarefa de tutelar, instruir e inteirar Nicolas sobre tudo o que deveria saber sobre suas obrigações, funções e o que esperar e como executar o que era esperado dele como o Lince dos Linces. No que tangia as funções de patrono, Nicolas receberia o indispensável respaldo de Lady Artúria, sua mãe, que havia substituído o filho naqueles anos de vácuo de poder sem um Century no cargo, e se encarregava de ensiná-lo de perto sobre as obrigações como cabeça do clã e chefe extraoficial de Odhráncrone. Tendo sido amigo próximo de Fergus e sendo membro do clã por consanguinidade, Kinnegan se sentia compelido a blindar o jovem do máximo de pressões e frustrações e executar a transição de poder da forma mais suave, já que a vida de seu protegido iria de uma tranquila e previsível rotina escolar a um cronograma apertado e rígido, voltado estritamente aos interesses da comunidade bruxa local e europeia como um todo. Paciente, didático e responsável, ele não tinha a menor intenção de deixá-lo desamparado. Muito pelo contrário: mudara-se para o castelo justamente para ajudá-lo (e, de quebra, às parentas Artúria e Lizandra) no que estivesse ao seu alcance. Solteiro e sem filhos aos trinta e quatro anos, não foi difícil.

Lady Artúria, como matrona de Odhráncrone, tendo sido impecável no papel de líder do clã após a viuvez, sugeriu ao parente que a sucessão deveria ser pública, em meio a uma enorme festa, reunindo os principais e mais influentes bruxos da estarostia e da cidade em si, a fim de que a comunidade inteira soubesse quem comandaria o patronato a partir de então. Ao contrário do lamurioso anúncio da perda de Fergus, este traria uma notícia alegre, e o povo tinha direito de saber que Nicolas estava tomando seu lugar, como deveria ser, seguindo as veneradas tradições da região.

A festividade foi realizada no átrio onde se anunciavam importantes decisões dos Century, junto ao palanque de pedra clara; as bebidas, pratos suntuosos e música foram fornecidos pelo clã dominante; com o verão, época de clima mais ameno, foi possível que a confraternização durasse por horas a fio, até a madrugada. Após a oficialização da tomada de posse, os convidados partiram para a celebração em si. Era uma oportunidade perfeita para se reconhecer terrenos, propor alianças e/ou reestabelecer elos rompidos no passado. O estaroste Ysembert Ó Treasaigh, veterano na administração e adorado pelos moradores, tendo sido eleito diversas vezes sem pausas (algo aceito pela legislação de Odhráncrone), não desgrudava do novo patrono; macaco velho das relações sociais e seus protocolos típicos, o ancião sabia que precisava estabelecer uma aliança firme com o herdeiro dos Century caso desejasse manter sua posição e assegurar os interesses de sua comitiva política. Outros que não deixavam Nicolas desassistido por um segundo sequer eram Kinnegan, que de quando em quando falava-lhe ao pé do ouvido sobre a identidade de um ou outro, seu cargo e nível de importância na estarostia ou no mapa de poder da região em si, e Lady Artúria, a matriarca e pedra de sustentação do clã. Dando um gole em seu xerez, o estaroste fez um murmúrio alto, lembrando-se de algo, e abanou a mão livre energicamente, fazendo com que a manga de sino de suas vestes voasse alto e chamasse a atenção dos três importantes bruxos ao seu lado. Uma mulher veio em sua direção; ela tinha cabelos amendoados lisos e repicados à altura dos ombros; seus olhos eram escuros, sedutores e maquiados, assim como os ossos de suas bochechas, discretos; sua compleição era magra e pequena, com exceção de seus seios, medianos e redondos, evidenciados pela blusa de gola rolê muito justa, e contrastavam com seus quadris estreitos e as coxas magras.

– Por favor. Boa noite, senhorita! – começou Ó Treasaigh, gesticulando para a recém-chegada. – Senhores, como diz respeito às nossas relações diplomáticas, devo informar-lhes que a Srta. Deering agora é assistente administrativa. Desde que ingressou na administração, ninguém teve um desempenho tão eficaz em todas as minhas gestões. Tratei de promovê-la no começo de junho! Funcionária exemplar!

– Boa noite, Srta. Deering. – cumprimentou Artúria, muito bela em um vestido azul-escuro cinturado, com um broche que exibia o brasão dos Century sobre seu seio esquerdo, e um penteado elegantíssimo em seus longos cabelos acastanhados, coroados por um enfeite de prata que imitava as raízes de uma árvore, repletas de pequeninas gemas preciosas. Por mais que fosse uma druidesa e rejeitasse o luxo e a ostentação característicos do mundo dos homens, Lady Artúria era extremamente diligente, e sabia que, para ser aceita como matrona de Odhráncrone e manter o respeito que os outros tinham pelos Century, ela deveria se vestir e parecer uma rainha, mesmo sendo contra sua natureza simplória e veneradora da Mãe de Todos. Durante seus anos à frente do patronato, as mulheres de Odhráncrone a imitavam em sua vestimenta “simples, mas elegante”.

– Boa noite a todos. – falou a Srta. Deering com respeito, posicionando-se junto ao grupo.

– Boa noite. Acredito que ainda não fomos apresentados. – disse Nicolas, com semblante neutro, já ficando calejado de apresentações daquele calibre, ainda mais naquela cerimônia em específico.

– Perdão, Sr. Century! – apelou o ancião, meneando a cabeça prateada. – Essa é Ivanna Deering. Ivanna, esse é Nicolas Century.

– Prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Century. – retrucou ela, com educação, realizando uma leve reverência.

– Meus parabéns pela promoção, Srta. Deering. – acrescentou Gerard, sorrindo com bondade. – É um prazer. Sou Gerard Kinnegan.

– Nós já nos conhecemos, Sr. Kinnegan. – disse ela, com um tom de voz formal, adequado para uma funcionária pública em ascensão. – O senhor não deve se lembrar de mim, mas trabalho na estarostia há três anos.

– Por Merlin! Perdoe-me! De verdade! – exclamou o veterano, espalmando a mão comprida contra o peito magro, arregalando os olhos azuis-escuros.

– Não se preocupe! O senhor deve conviver com centenas de pessoas no dia a dia. São muitos nomes para se lembrar. – respondeu a mulher, que, se havia ficado chateada, não demonstrou.

– Nem me fale, eu que o diga! Haja memória para tanta informação! – exclamou Ysembert, dando um tapinha na própria testa, fazendo-a sorrir. Observadora, Lady Artúria serviu-se de uma taça de vinho, e acompanhou o desenrolar da cena. – Não se ofenda pela confusão, Ivanna. Após a morte de Fergus, o Sr. Kinnegan _triplicou_ a quantidade de contatos com quem passou a lidar enquanto prestava auxílio à matrona, Lady Artúria. – e deu mais um gole em seu xerez.

– Não sou de esquecer nomes ou rostos. Foi uma gafe desastrosa. – acusou-se Gerard, mantendo o punho fechado à frente do estômago e o rosto levemente inclinado, em pose de humildade. Nicolas o vigiava em silêncio, tomando nota de como ser diplomático em uma situação social desconfortável. No castelo e na escola, entre os seus, estava acostumado a agir com naturalidade; dependendo do interlocutor, emitia um belo “foda-se” ou um “tanto faz” e só. A partir daquela ocasião divisora de águas, não haveria espaço para interagir de modo descuidado; ele precisaria aprender a ser profissional, sensato e razoável, e Gerard era o professor perfeito para isso. – O que posso fazer para que a senhorita me perdoe do deslize? Por favor, diga-me.

Ivanna cravou seus olhos escuros no experiente bruxo, que os julgou muito bonitos e magnéticos, e sorriu misteriosamente.

– Pode começar não se esquecendo de mim. _Nunca_.

Kinnegan achou a resposta muito espirituosa. Em seguida, também sorriu, balançando a cabeça positivamente.

– Está certo.

~*~

Para Nicolas, a verdadeira rotina de patrono de Odhráncrone apenas começou quando ele recebeu as primeiras convocações à sede da estarostia, onde eram realizadas reuniões e assembleias, em que se discutiam todo tipo de questões relativas à gestão pública, e seria acompanhado pela matrona, sua mãe, que facilitaria a transição e serviria de conselheira ao filho. Como seu braço direito, Kinnegan se desdobrava para estar com ele no castelo, na estarostia e no QG dos Linces, onde ainda faria as vias de líder absoluto até que seu protegido estivesse a par de tudo e pudesse agir com plenitude; naqueles tempos, investigavam-se as andanças e rumores relativos a um bruxo das Trevas autointitulado Voldemort e suas malfeitorias na Europa, e as coisas estavam voltando a se agitar no mundo do combate às Trevas. 

Ao assumir a posição de assistente administrativa, a Srta. Deering recebeu o direito de participar de tais reuniões presencialmente, redigindo relatórios e prestando auxílio ao estaroste, além de conciliar as falas dos ministros e seus secretários e outras obrigações. Em um dos concílios relativos à segurança pública (que também abrangia processos utilizados na emigração e o trabalho dos Imperturbáveis) e à proteção dos cidadãos contra as forças das Artes Malignas, aqueles dos quais Gerard fazia parte, o veterano se sentiu fervorosamente vigiado. Ele identificou os olhos escuros e profundos de Ivanna perscrutando o seu lado da sala muitas vezes e sorriu para si, julgando que a mulher cobiçava Nicolas; por mais que fosse jovem e inexperiente, o patrono era bonito e imponente, dono de olhos amarelos redondos, exóticos, e não tardaria a colecionar romances entre as moças de Odhráncrone. Resumindo: um filho da puta sortudo.

~*~

Pouco depois do aniversário de Nicolas e o de Kinnegan – que ocorreram em vinte e nove de agosto e cinco de setembro, respectivamente –, o bruxo mais velho foi abordado por Ivanna quando saía do prédio da estarostia. Lady Artúria e o filho partiram para a fortaleza escoltados por quatro agentes, e ele gentilmente pediu privacidade aos dois guarda-costas remanescentes. Versado, já até sabia do que se tratava: decerto, pediria para que a aproximasse do patrono e propusesse um encontro entre eles, dessa vez romântico, oposto àqueles que eram realizados com regularidade na esfera gerencial de Odhráncrone.

– Sr. Kinnegan – começou ela, tão elegante em seu uniforme, os cabelos arrumados em um coque desfiado, com finas mechinhas de seus cabelos amendoados emoldurando o rosto pequeno. –, vim dizer que quero ajudar na causa bruxa.

O experiente bruxo franziu o cenho, atônito. Aparentemente, nada de interesse em Nicolas. Ou seria esse seu modo de se aproximar? Furtiva...

– Você... quer ajudar... na causa?

– Sim. Estou à disposição para o que for: costurar uniformes, cozinhar refeições aos agentes, limpeza do quartel, manufatura de poções.

Seu tom era grave e inquestionável. Pela primeira vez, Gerard reparou como apreciava aquela determinação. Mulheres fortes e resilientes eram suas favoritas, as mais adequadas para compartilhar de seu estilo de vida. Contudo, nem as corajosas nem as medrosas foram capazes de levar a cabo um relacionamento com um dos agentes mais importantes dos Linces, e, em certo ponto no tempo, Gerard simplesmente parou de buscar o amor. Encontrar uma companheira e lutar por uma vida a dois deixou de ser uma prioridade e, tendo sofrido em demasia com os términos, o veterano se deixou levar pelos eventos cotidianos. Passou a dedicar-se de modo integral ao clã, aos Century e, principalmente, aos Linces de Sangue. Vendo como Ivanna parecia resoluta, optou por aceitar. Afinal, toda ajuda era bem-vinda.

– Agradeço por ter se voluntariado, Srta. Deering. Sua dedicação e atenção pelo que acontece no mundo bruxo mostram como é sensata. – devolveu ele, soando comedido.

Ivanna admirou como o homem se via elegante em suas justas vestes verde-escuras. Ela adorava como os bigodes de seu cavanhaque, tão polido e aparado com perfeição, tinham pontas finas e combinavam com sua figura magra e esbelta. Graças ao frio, ele dispunha de uma longa capa de viagem nos ombros, com uma cor semelhante à de suas vestes, e fazia-o se assemelhar a um mago de priscas eras. 

– Sei o que tem se passado na Europa pelas ações de Você-Sabe-Quem, não apenas por conta de minha posição na estarostia. – elaborou a mulher, sem tirar os olhos misteriosos dele. – É uma época obscura e meu dever, como bruxa e cidadã de Odhráncrone, é zelar pela proteção de nossa comunidade.

Kinnegan espantou-se com a maneira convicta com que ela lhe falava. Não era à toa que havia sido reconhecida como uma funcionária brilhante por Ysembert: era evidente que Ivanna era competente e focada, e que dispunha de disciplina de sobra para alcançar seus objetivos. Sem contar a noção de responsabilidade e de coletivo. Respirando fundo, o agente assentiu, satisfeito em saber que tinha em Ivanna Deering uma aliada.

– Tranquiliza-me saber que temos alguém tão consciente entre os nossos. Terei em mente a sua figura caso precisemos desse tipo de apoio, Srta. Deering. – respondeu, e em seguida sorriu com os lábios. A assistente administrativa o imitou, mesmo que mantivesse o ar compenetrado.

A tempestade, que chegou de uma hora para outra, tratou de apressar a separação deles. Kinnegan acenou, assistindo a mulher se dirigir ao portal de viagem rápida mais próximo, e foi para o castelo, que lhe servia como morada provisória até que seus deveres para com o patrono fossem sanados.

~*~

Por ocasião do aniversário da esposa do estaroste, Lady Doris, alguns membros do clã, como Nicolas, Artúria, Lizandra, Gerard, Regis Colebourn, sua companheira Georgia Baxter, seus filhos Hector e Geoffrey – que passavam por treinamento para guarda-costas –, Arnalt e Cara MacMahon, e outros, foram convidados à residência dos Ó Treasaigh. No jardim esplendidamente decorado, Kinnegan papeava com o casal MacMahon quando um embriagado Ysembert o chamou de lado. Pelo nível de empolgação, vinha fofoca boa por aí, pois não era apenas de assuntos sérios e combate ao crime que era feita Odhráncrone. Inclusive, boatos e mexericos eram uma constante, explicados por sua reclusão murada. O ancião olhou desajeitadamente em volta, para certificar-se de que não seriam ouvidos, e pegou no pulso do outro, que tinha os braços cruzados, numa atitude alvoroçada.

– Eu não ia falar nada – “ _Mentiroso_ ”, pensou o veterano dos Linces, fitando o chefe de Estado com um sorriso irônico nos lábios. –, mas não me contive. Sabe _quem_ andou sondando a Meryl, minha secretária mais antiga, sobre você?

– _Sobre mim?_ – repetiu Gerard, surpreso, sem descruzar os braços. _Iiiih_... realmente era coisa boa. E, pelo jeito, ele era o epicentro do buchicho. Ó Treasaigh, por mais que fosse um respeitável e eficaz dirigente, estava alinhadíssimo com as práticas de zunzunzum da comunidade e isso só lhe rendia mais carisma por ser “gente como a gente”.

– Isso. Você é “Gerard Kinnegan”, não? – ironizou o ancião.

O experiente bruxo ergueu as sobrancelhas escuras e sorriu mais uma vez, fazendo as pontinhas de seus bigodes apontarem para cima. 

– É o que diz na minha certidão de nascimento.

– Então, rapaz!

– Diga: quem esteve perguntando sobre mim?

– A Srta. Deering.

Por um milissegundo, Gerard achou que o velho estava de sacanagem e troçava dele, mas não condizia com seu divertido entusiasmo. Na casa dos oitenta anos de idade, Ysembert, tendo sido um galanteador na juventude, era um grande apoiador de seus camaradas homens, e comemorava cada rabo de saia angariado pelos mais novos. Articulado e convincente, não perdia tempo quando se tratava de agitar flertes, romances e, por que não, casórios.

– Ivanna Deering? Ué, mas...

O estaroste abriu os braços, inconformado pela falta de ânimo por parte de seu interlocutor.

– _Gerard!_

– Calma. O que exatamente ela quis saber?

Ó Treasaigh bebeu mais de seu copo.

– Isso lá é relevante, homem? Devemos nos ater ao fato de que ela está interessada na sua pessoa!

– É que... – o veterano dos Linces entrecerrou os olhos e mirou o lado oposto do jardim. – ... eu jurava por tudo que Ivanna estava de olho no Nicolas! Quer dizer, eu devo ser dez anos mais velho que ela, seria natural que o interesse dela residisse nele!

– Pois é. Todavia, não reside. – sentenciou o estaroste. – Não houve menção do nome dele nem uma vezinha.

– Mas através de mim, ela poderia...

– Ivanna inquiriu Meryl sobre _seus_ relacionamentos, Kinnegan. – retrucou o mais velho com veemência. – Se ela sabia se você estava envolvido com alguém, se tinha alguma mulherzinha na cidade ou fora dela. – pegou mais uma vez no braço dele para enfatizar sua fala. – Caso estivesse mesmo mal-intencionada pra cima do patrono, acha mesmo que você estar solteiro ou comprometido faria alguma diferença?

Gerard precisou admitir: o argumento, de fato, esclarecia a dúvida e fazia sentido.

– Vendo por esse modo... o senhor tem sua parcela de razão.

– Meu caro, ouça a voz da experiência – ele largou o antebraço de Gerard e ergueu um dedo, deixando-o em riste. –: não deixe essa oportunidade passar. Ivanna é inteligente, obstinada e prudente. Daria um par e tanto com você. Além disso, a danada é bonita. – abandonando a pose de um mestre que alerta seu pupilo, o ancião pensou um tantinho. – Adoraria que Raymond se fixasse com alguém assim, que lhe pusesse na linha, cuidasse dele e ensinasse como ser responsável.

“Raymond, o precioso netinho mais velho, não tem muita cara de quem está a fim de se fixar com alguém tão cedo. Prefere o rodízio de camas: uma por dia”, refletiu o líder dos Linces, ostentando uma expressão neutra, só vendo como o ébrio sonhava alto.

– Darei uma chance, mas não prometo nada.

– Excelente! E trate de me contar tudo.

///


	2. Capítulo 2

Quando contou no castelo sobre sua pretensão, que planejava pôr em prática em um mês ou dois, os Century insistiram até que ele topasse chamar a atraente Srta. Deering para sair – e pra já. O mundo não seria salvo exatamente naquele final de semana! Abusando de sua autoridade, Nicolas o proibiu de vir ao QG até que tivesse tido seu primeiro encontro com ela. Conformado, Kinnegan apareceu na estarostia na sexta-feira seguinte às quatro da tarde, horário de saída dos funcionários públicos, em meio a uma fina garoa. Por mais que estivesse aberto a novidades, ele não nutria grandes esperanças de se apaixonar. Suas experiências anteriores o levaram a não criar expectativas excessivas para seus relacionamentos e qualquer um que viesse (e se viesse) seria administrado com cautela. Contudo, algo o atraía naquela figura centrada e laboriosa. Ademais, seus olhos eram tão bonitos e amáveis, como os olhos de uma corça...

Mesmo tomada pela benquista surpresa, a assistente não perdeu a pose.

– O senhor...

– “Você”, por favor.

– Você já possui reservas?

Ele não conseguiu evitar franzir de leve as sobrancelhas, atordoado pela franqueza. Coordenar e organizar eram parte de seu cotidiano no serviço, e não era de se espantar que tivesse a mesma conduta na vida pessoal.

– Para ser sincero, ainda não. Não obstante, serão desnecessárias onde pretendo levá-la.

Para Ivanna, o local do primeiro encontro era um bom indicativo do futuro da relação; dizia muito sobre o requinte, a postura e o caráter de seu pretendente. Ela não tinha a menor intenção de se envolver com homens desleixados, bonachões e sem ambição – e o Sr. Kinnegan era justamente o oposto de tudo aquilo, razão que a fez se sentir tão intrigada e propensa a aproximar-se dele. 

– É mesmo?

– Sim. Minha posição e o respeito que têm por mim na cidade me garantem sempre boas mesas nos restaurantes, mesmo que minha aparição seja repentina. Não preciso reservar nada.

Hum... Ótimo sinal.

– E onde devo encontrá-lo?

– À frente do prédio da biblioteca. – ela refletiu que era um excelente local, repleto de estabelecimentos caros e frequentado pela elite. – Oito horas é um bom horário?

– Que seja às sete. Já que vamos sair juntos, que passemos bastante tempo nos conhecendo melhor.

Gerard sorriu. Estava começando a gostar daquela _pimentinha_. Meneou a cabeça.

– Combinado. Até lá, Srta. Deering.

– Até.

~*~

Cerca de dez minutos antes da hora marcada, Ivanna chegou ao prédio da biblioteca pública. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao constatar que Kinnegan já a aguardava, mesmo que, sendo bruxos, não havia risco de perderem o horário graças ao trânsito ou longas distâncias – no máximo, no caso de Odhráncrone, por conta das filas que se formavam nos portais de viagem rápida nos horários de pico (já que aparatação era impossível dentro das fronteiras da cidade), o que não era o caso. Era puro cuidado, o que a deleitou em muito. Ele se via muito bem-apessoado: os cabelos e cavanhaque (além, claro, dos adoráveis bigodes) estavam aparados com perfeição; as vestes eram primorosas e elegantes; os sapatos de bico fino se viam lustrosos e limpos; de pernas e braços compridos e magros e olhar receptivo, assemelhava-se mais a um diplomata do que a um combatente das Trevas – apesar de ela desconfiar que havia agentes e guarda-costas a postos ocultos no perímetro.

– Boa noite, Srta. Deering. – cumprimentou ele, oferecendo-lhe o braço. – Vamos?

Ela, que ostentava um bonito vestido de decote canoa, justo nas costelas, e um grosso casaco por cima dos ombros, tratou de aceitar o gesto, e passou o braço pelo dele.

– Vamos.

No restaurante, o Albatroz, que Ivanna sabia ser um dos mais caros de Odhráncrone e o local onde o estaroste havia pedido Lady Doris em casamento – era uma de suas anedotas preferidas relativas aos seus colegas de trabalho –, bastou a entrada da dupla para que o _maître_ viesse com toda solicitude do mundo e assegurasse que havia mesas cativas e exclusivas para clientes tão especiais quanto eles. O local, reformado e modernizado, não exibia o clima medieval do restante das construções da região e sim uma decoração rococó afrancesada, o que fez a Srta. Deering sentir que não estavam em Odhráncrone e sim na própria França do século 18. Acomodados, um de frente para o outro, os dois não precisaram esperar muito até o garçom, ricamente uniformizado, vir até eles e coletar os pedidos. Após falar de algumas amenidades, como a opulência do Albatroz e sua história, ele decidiu partir para o encontro de fato.

– Você está linda, Srta. Deering. – elogiou Kinnegan, lançando um olhar bondoso, dessa vez com uma pitadinha de sedução.

– Muito obrigada. Chame-me de Ivanna, por favor.

– Está bem. Ivanna. – o garçom pousou as bebidas sobre a mesa e se afastou com suavidade. – Me fale de você. Sua família e sua trajetória. Nunca ouvi nada na estarostia, nem de onde você é. Só sei que não nasceu em Odhráncrone.

– Tem razão. Não sou daqui. Venho de um povoado bruxo majoritariamente militar mais ao sul, Pharéna. Fica a 180 milhas daqui. – ela deu um gole em seu coquetel e apreciou a pose e a expressão de interesse de Gerard, a quem jamais vira tão bonito quanto naquela noite.

– Já ouvi falar. Nunca tivemos problemas lá. Está seguro. – informou Gerard, dedilhando seu cavanhaque, chamando atenção para o anel que tinha no dedinho, dourado e de topo quadrado, cujo desenho entalhado era de uma coruja marítima sobre um céu estrelado, o animal representativo da Casa dos Kinnegan.

– Meu pai, militar aposentado, ainda mora lá com a minha mãe, ex-enfermeira do exército, na nossa velha casinha. – prosseguiu a mulher. – Já meu irmão mais novo, Irvine (somos só eu e ele), está tentando a vida em Belfast. Ele é decorador de interiores. Quando me formei em Hogwarts, decidi seguir a área da administração pública e meus pais me incentivaram a estudar e tentar uma vaga aqui, já que possui muito mais infraestrutura para um plano de carreira que a minúscula e simplória Pharéna. Embora sejam reservados, eles me conheciam muito bem e sabiam que, pelo tamanho da minha ambição, o povoado não conseguiria me segurar por muito tempo. E, de fato, não segurou. – ele sorriu, aprovando a determinação da Srta. Deering, que, por seu relato e modo de falar, era tão reservada e centrada quanto os pais militares. – Por sorte, o edital do concurso para auxiliar administrativa saiu junto com minha formatura no curso superior e fui aprovada na primeira tentativa. – o orgulho em sua voz era evidente. – Com isso, recebi a cidadania de Odhráncrone concedida pelo estaroste e por Lady Artúria e pude me sustentar aqui, na zona oeste da cidade, onde ainda moro. E, como disse o Sr. Ó Treasaigh, fui promovida em tempo recorde. Graças à saída do assistente anterior por motivos de saúde, o estaroste decidiu que eu deveria ocupar seu lugar. Modéstia à parte, tenho conseguido lidar sem dificuldades com a demanda. 

– Impressionante! Sua capacidade e força de vontade são... – “ _afrodisíacos_ ” – ...dignos de nota. Meus parabéns!

Ela moveu os ombros de um jeitinho meigo e com certa humildade.

– Obrigada, Sr. Kinnegan...

– Gerard.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, fazendo um pouco de charme, antes de responder. Excitava-a que tivessem chegado àquele ponto de intimidade, sem o uso dos sobrenomes. À luz do ambiente, baixa e propositadamente sensual, seus olhos pareciam negros como o céu noturno, e a assistente admirou como podiam ser, ao mesmo tempo, benévolos e lascivos.

– Gerard. – repetiu ela, encostando com delicadeza o cotovelo à borda da mesa e passando lentamente os dedos pelo queixo pequeno e arredondado. – E você? Por mais que seja uma figura tão conhecida, tão popular, os detalhes de sua vida me escapam. Sei apenas que faz parte do clã dos Century, seu papel fundamental nos Linces de Sangue e o auxílio que prestou a Lady Artúria desde a morte do antigo patrono, a quem não conheci, já que me mudei bem depois de sua perda.

– O básico, então, você já conhece. – brincou ele, em um tom de voz suave, pousando sua taça de vinho, e limpou os lábios com o guardanapo de linho. – Bem, tenho trinta e cinco anos, sou aparentado com os Century pela família do meu pai, os Kinnegan, e ele mora com minha mãe no campo.

– Perto daqui?

– Sim. É um lugar agradável, apesar de recluso. Desde que eu era pequeno, escutava meu pai reclamar e vituperar contra a vida da cidade, que se sentia sufocado aqui, e que mal podia esperar para que eu e meus irmãos crescêssemos logo para poder dar no pé e viver no mato, em sua luxuosa propriedade (é preciso esclarecer que de quando em quando eles aparecem nas cerimônias mais relevantes, como a posse de Nicolas do patronato, coisas do tipo... do contrário, preferem seu isolado mundinho campestre). – ela riu. – O problema é que meus irmãos ficaram iguais aos meus pais e também detestam a área entre muros, portanto sobrou para mim ser a ponte entre as famílias. Ah, esqueci de dizer: sou o do meio. A irmã é a mais velha, o irmão é o caçula. – o garçom retornou trazendo os pratos e os posicionou com perfeição. – _Tim-tim_. – ele ergueu a taça e eles brindaram. – Continuando: acho que essa aversão toda à cidade tem a ver com uma fobia da vida perigosa dos Linces, pois muitos de meus antepassados foram combatentes, e alguns deles perderam a vida nessa; o único de quem me lembro com mais clareza foi meu tio-avô Joseph. Não fui próximo dos meus irmãos como fui de uma prima, Caitriona, que, no fim, se mudou para a Alemanha para estudar Alquimia e não voltou mais. Restei eu aqui, sozinho. – os dois trataram de começar a refeição, antes que esfriasse. Em sua mente, Ivanna quis dizer que, se dependesse dela, Gerard nunca mais ficaria sozinho. – Assim como você, quando saí de Hogwarts, eu já sabia o que queria, e desde os dezoito anos estou com os Linces, aos quais me dediquei de corpo e alma. Foram muitas aventuras, algumas até inenarráveis, mas seguimos firmes e fortes como um grupo. Em 1965, veio o baque, perdi meu querido amigo e líder Fergus, e me dediquei ao filho dele como seu protetor. O restante você já conhece, creio eu.

– Interessantes os detalhes da sua vida pessoal, Gerard. Queria tê-los conhecido antes.

Ele não sabia dizer se era de propósito, mas todas as frases dela lhe soavam sedutoras. A Srta. Deering colocou uma mecha dos cabelos amendoados atrás da orelha e o veterano se deliciou com as linhas de seu pescoço, colo e ombro. Decidiu brincar com ambiguidades.

– Obrigado. Não me considero tão interessante assim... fico contente de tê-la satisfeito tanto.

Ela sorriu e disfarçou a excitação dando mais uma garfada no prato. O casal prosseguiu com a conversa, que se estendeu por horas e outra garrafa de vinho. Ao longo do encontro, Kinnegan se deu conta de que Ivanna era muito melhor que a encomenda e que não se sentia apenas atraído fisicamente por ela; seu magnetismo, sua compostura e moderação lhe davam uma enorme sensação de equilíbrio, e o experiente bruxo assombrou-se ao constatá-lo. Nem de longe, ele esperava que fosse sentir algo remotamente parecido em um primeiro encontro, quem dirá naquela altura da vida, quando já havia se conformado que jamais se apaixonaria de novo. Ivanna Deering havia despertado nele uma centelha de esperança graças à sua figura tão única, segura e recôndita.

Na saída, nada de receberem uma conta, o que incomodou a assistente. Ela ajeitou a alça comprida da bolsinha quadrada sobre o ombro e aguardou até o _maître_ estar suficientemente distante e não pudesse ouvi-los.

– Nós... _vamos sair sem pagar?_

Gerard pareceu satisfeito com a dúvida.

– Retornarei depois e acertarei tudo. – o franzir de cenho dela o incomodou. – A não ser que te aborreça que eu, como homem, pague a conta inteira. Não há problema algum em dividirmos.

Desde os anos 1960, havia uma tendência de mudança na dinâmica entre os gêneros: as mulheres clamavam por mais direitos e mais protagonismo na sociedade, e muitas não admitiam mais que um homem realizasse certos atos (antes considerados inofensivos e até obrigatórios), como pagar a conta e abrir a porta para dar-lhe passagem – apesar de que, com sua experiência de vida, Kinnegan logo notara que Ivanna, por mais que fosse dona de si e uma mulher independente, tinha gestos, atitudes e até mesmo certas ideias mais conservadoras, próprias de uma criatura interiorana, criada longe de atmosferas cosmopolitas. Era uma das razões pelas quais ele optou, desde a decisão de chamá-la para um encontro, em ser exageradamente respeitoso. Não que sua ideia inicial fosse apressar as coisas; contudo, ela não lhe parecia ser o tipo de mulher que toparia transar no primeiro encontro. Para ele, que sentira que talvez houvesse potencial ali para algo mais, não havia pressa. Se a assistente precisava criar confiança e averiguar se estar com ele era realmente o que queria, Gerard lhe daria esse tempo. A Srta. Deering raciocinou um pouquinho e depois voltou seus olhos de corça para seu par.

– Façamos da seguinte maneira: no próximo encontro, deixa que eu pago.

O líder dos Linces abriu um sorriso sincero.

– ...vai ter um próximo?

Ela alcançou a mão comprida e magra e fez charminho com os ombros e a cabeça, inclinando-a com graça.

– Por mim, com certeza. O que você acha?

– Combinado.

Quando fez que ia beijar a bochecha dela, Ivanna, em um ato travesso, virou o rosto e o beijou na boca. O homem, então, enlaçou-a pela cintura e a beijou com mais firmeza, sem, todavia, aprofundar demais a carícia. Era uma forma de dizer que não estava afobado e que queria preservar o momento. Quando se afastou, viu no olhar dela uma luz da qual jamais se esqueceria. Ofereceu-se para escoltá-la até a zona oeste, porém a assistente recusou, afirmando não ser necessário. Gerard se despediu, acenando, e dirigiu-se ao castelo, sentindo um calorzinho no peito que há muito não sentia. 

~*~

Mesmo com a rotina complicada do líder dos Linces – em oposição à regular e previsível de Ivanna –, o casal continuou indo a encontros. Gerard chegou a propor locais menos pomposos, para mostrar à sua paquera que ele tinha acesso a luxo mas não era seu estilo de vida específico; seguindo o plano inicial, o veterano não tentou levá-la para a cama, restringindo os eventos a refeições tranquilas, passeios românticos, até mesmo uma ida à feira de relíquias e antiguidades, que ocorria uma vez por mês na praça principal. Entretanto, não deixava de reservar um tempinho para beijá-la apaixonadamente, deixando claro que existia sim um interesse físico. Porém, e acima de tudo, havia consideração e calma para levar aquele flerte adiante sem precipitação. Já a Srta. Deering, certa de que o queria (talvez para sempre?), lamentava-se pela falta de iniciativa. Amaldiçoava internamente sua criação conservadora, que a ensinara desde pequena que “uma mulher que se dava ao respeito se preservava e não dormia com o homem em um primeiro momento”. Havia, ainda, uma orientação mais rígida (e arcaica): a de que a mulher não deveria se entregar antes do casamento. Contudo, Ivanna não era tão radical. Depois de averiguar se Gerard não estava em busca apenas de diversão sexual e sim de um relacionamento, ela não teria problema algum em transar com ele. Aliás, ansiava por isso a cada vez que o via, tão ponderado, solícito e afável. Bastaria uma oportunidade, que a ambiciosa funcionária pública não se faria de rogada.

~*~

Naquela semana, havia dois concílios agendados para serem resolvidas questões de segurança – o tipo de ocasião em que a Srta. Deering podia discretamente matar as saudades de seu querido e se certificar de que ele estava bem e em segurança. Entretanto, nem o patrono nem ele deram as caras. E nada de aviso ou justificativa. Quando seus horários precisavam de alteração, um agente era enviado, geralmente um emissário da área de contato dos Linces, para que a agenda fosse refeita, e os concílios, remarcados. De fato, aquele silêncio não era um bom sinal. Na realidade, era péssimo. Os Linces, que se submetiam a missões perigosíssimas com frequência, eram perfeccionistas, mas não imortais. Não era impossível que tivesse ocorrido uma fatalidade na instituição, inclusive entre os líderes, Kinnegan e seu pupilo, Nicolas Century. A assistente administrativa, angustiada e segurando-se para não ter uma crise braba de ansiedade, ouviu uma das sentinelas anunciar que pretendia descobrir o que estava acontecendo, utilizando-se da autorização dos funcionários próximos ao estaroste para abordar o QG (cuja localização era de conhecimento deles por medidas de segurança).

– Claro que, se tivesse acontecido alguma tragédia relativa a Century, nós ficaríamos sabendo. – disse ele a Ysembert, que o ouvia acomodado em sua confortável cadeira de alto espaldar. – Quer dizer, é o protocolo estabelecido. Não obstante, os tempos são obscuros... posso chegar lá e receber a pior notícia de todas. Volto logo.

– _Espere!_ – exclamou ela, aflita, atraindo os olhares de todos no salão. – Deixe-me ir no seu lugar, Doug! Desejo muito ir pessoalmente ao quartel. Tenho sua permissão, Sr. Ó Treasaigh? Por favor...

O ancião não precisou analisar com profundidade para notar o medo na voz de sua funcionária. Afinal, era uma situação-limite. E quem era ele para não permitir que a pobre mulher soubesse de antemão se havia perdido um grande amor para as Trevas?

– Claro. Vá. E tome cuidado, senhorita.

– Agradecida.

– Não deveria ir alguém contigo, Deering? Você parece muito nervosa... – arriscou Doug, de cenho franzido.

– Não precisa. Até logo.

Ivanna partiu sem raciocinar direito. Os portais de viagem rápida estavam sem filas, o que a ajudou a alcançar o perímetro do quartel-general dos Linces com muita rapidez. Como nunca havia estado no QG, pesadamente protegido e hermético, ela hesitou em como fazer para “tocar a campainha”, já que não havia nem sinal de uma. Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais sua mente produzia hipóteses ruins: de que Gerard estava ferido, inconsciente ou até mesmo morto. Qualquer que fosse o caso, ela precisava saber logo. Não aguentaria esperar mais um minuto sequer.

– Senhores... _por favor_... – implorou a Srta. Deering, buscando qualquer indício de um interruptor ou algo parecido, sentindo os olhos se aquecerem por teimosas lágrimas. – ...alguém? Algum dos Linces poderia me dar uma informação?

Do lado de dentro, dois dos agentes debatiam o que deveria ser feito com relação à abordagem da funcionária pública. A mensagem oficial seria enviada em breve à sede do governo, porém eles não intentavam deixar a coitada, a quem se referiam entre eles como a _primeira dama_ (por ser namorada do chefe supremo), naquele estado de lástima. O mais velho tomou as rédeas da situação e realizou a tomada de decisão sozinho: mandou que o outro não fizesse nada até seu retorno e foi-se corredor abaixo.

– Mestre Kinnegan – chamou o agente, interrompendo-o em uma conferência com Nicolas e outros Linces, entre eles Norman Skyler. O caçula de Fergus e Artúria fuzilou o subalterno com o olhar, inconformado com sua ousadia.

– O que é, Gordon? – retrucou o líder, que confabulava acerca da missão recém-encerrada e que havia tomado muito mais tempo do que o planejado. Mesmo recuperando-se de momentos de muita tensão, ele ainda mantinha o velho hábito de enrolar a pontinha do bigode entre os dedos. – Estamos em uma reunião importante.

– É a Srta. Deering. – relatou Gordon e a expressão e aura de Gerard se alteraram em um estalo.

– O que houve? _Ela está bem?_

– Bem, não tanto.

– Seja mais claro, soldado!

– Ela está no pátio de entrada, à frente da murada. Chorosa. – explanou, tentando ignorar o fato de que os terríveis olhos dourados de Century o fitavam com uma intensidade medonha. – Sem dúvidas, busca notícias suas.

– Há quanto tempo isso?

– Não mais que cinco minutos. Eu mesmo poderia ter saído e a confortado, revelando que o senhor está bem... contudo, creio que seria de mais impacto se o senhor fosse em pessoa, _se é que me entende_...

O experiente bruxo observou o sorriso cafajeste do subalterno e acabou sorrindo também. Trocou olhares enfáticos com seus interlocutores e não precisou dizer mais nada. Ninguém ali se oporia que Gerard fosse ao encontro da _primeira dama_ para tranquilizá-la.

– Volto já, senhores.

Quando surgiu no pátio – vindo de uma porta que voltou ao estado de ilusão em uma fração de segundo –, Kinnegan foi sufocado pelo abraço da namorada, que correu e pulou em seu pescoço, impaciente demais para aguardar que ele terminasse a travessia, quase derrubando-o no chão.

– _Gerard!!_ – ela o tomou pelo rosto e o beijou com avidez. – Você está vivo! Tive medo de...

Ele correspondeu aos beijos sôfregos e sorriu contra a curva do pescoço dela quando sua namorada o apertou entre os braços com força.

– Estou bem. Não estive nem longe de perder a vida, não se preocupe... – esclareceu o bruxo com calma, passando as mãos compridas pelas costas dela, sentindo como era pequena e macia. – Não precisa ficar assim, Ivanna...

A funcionária pública voltou a beijá-lo, dessa vez com voluptuosidade, bagunçando os cabelos dele, puxando-o para si, pressionando seu corpo magro e rijo, insinuando-se e sentindo a excitação a dominar. Seus gemidos foram direto para a virilha dele e o enrijeceram dentro das calças. Ivanna o encarou com seus olhos de corça e os lábios entreabertos, graças à respiração descompassada.

– _Preciso de você... agora... nem um segundo mais_...

Sabendo que eram vigiados por um bando de desocupados futrinqueiros no QG, Gerard decidiu que a levaria ao seu casarão – pois o castelo, por mais que fosse seu lar temporário e o local onde dormia todas as noites, era a casa dos Century e não um motel – sem precisar retornar e dar satisfações a Nicolas. Sua partida com a namorada chegaria aos seus ouvidos em poucos segundos mesmo... Ficava de lição de casa para o mais novo dar cabo do restante das decisões e ações a serem tomadas no pós-missão junto aos outros dirigentes. O desejo dos dois não podia esperar, e ele rezava para que seu protegido fosse capaz de entender isso. O líder dos Linces a tomou pela mão e a apressou até o portal de viagem rápida mais próximo, a fim de se dirigirem ao casarão dos Kinnegan, onde ocupava por direito de herança, o mais rápido possível.

///


	3. Capítulo 3

As primeiras vezes em que Ivanna se mostrou inquieta e receosa com seus sumiços repentinos e recados dados pelos emissários, de que ele precisaria se ausentar de um ou outro encontro – às vezes, de ir à quitinete dela na zona oeste, onde estiveram em algumas ocasiões – e até mesmo dos concílios da estarostia, Gerard julgou adoráveis. Serviram de combustível para horas de sexo de reconforto, em que eles se devoravam por noites a fio e deixavam o pesar e o martírio de lado. Todavia, seu constante desalento passou a ser um problema, na concepção do líder dos Linces. Incomodava-o, em muito, que ela estivesse nitidamente exausta por ter passado noites em claro, ou quando parecia contrariada ao ouvi-lo anunciar uma partida mais longa para fora dos muros de Odhráncrone. Temendo que aquilo pudesse ser motivo para uma cisão entre eles, decidiu-se por uma conversa franca, já que desaprovar e não aceitar seu estilo de vida eram as duas das principais razões pelas quais Gerard jamais havia se fixado com uma mulher no passado. Como seus sentimentos por sua namorada eram os mais fortes e sinceros que já sentira por alguém na vida, valia a pena tentar por os pingos nos is.

– Van... – só ele a chamava daquela maneira, e ela adorava. Os dois se encontravam nus sobre a cama dela, saboreando a presença do outro e o momento de intimidade. – ...sei que o ideal seria que nossa rotina fosse de um ou dois encontros por semana, depois um final de semana juntos, uma sofrida mas doce despedida do domingo à noite, um beijinho ou outro escondido na estarostia... – a assistente administrativa acarinhava lentamente, com as pontinhas dos dedos, os ombros e a linha da mandíbula do namorado, que estava debruçado sobre ela. – ...só que, namorando comigo, isso nunca vai acontecer. Não vivo uma rotina normal dessas desde rapaz, quando ingressei nessa vida de combatente...

Hipnotizada por seu olhar e voz amorosos, a mulher nem se ateve tanto às suas palavras, e continuou afagando seu corpo com movimentos lânguidos e suaves. Em um curto intervalo de tempo, a Srta. Deering teve de admitir que estava apaixonada e que venerava Gerard por uma infinidade de motivos; entre eles, o fato de emanar uma aura conciliadora e confortante, uma aprazível sensação de segurança, sempre que estavam juntos, o que a fazia querê-lo mais e mais com ela e sofrer tanto quando não sabia de seu paradeiro.

– Sei disso, querido... – Ivanna passou a beijá-lo e lambê-lo no sensível ponto abaixo da orelha, atiçando-o com eficiência. – ...vai ficar... tudo bem... fique descansado...

– _Humm_... – distraído pela carícia voluptuosa, Kinnegan não conseguiu continuar seu discurso. Era tão gostoso... As pernas dela, entrecruzadas atrás de sua lombar, o instigavam e o excitavam mais uma vez. 

– ...faz amor comigo de novo... _hum...?_

Não tinha como dizer não. E ele nem queria negar. Naquele fim de semana (que os Linces puderam desfrutar sem missões ou investidas programadas), os dois não discutiram a vida perigosa de Gerard e suas repercussões. Nem outras coisas. Só aproveitaram o tempo que tinham juntos como um bom casal de namorados em início de relacionamento, ou seja: sobre uma cama, sem uma única peça de roupa, com vinho e horas de preguiça. 

~*~

Irada, Ivanna cruzou os braços e se encostou no banco alto que era utilizado para as refeições no balcão. Seu olhar inflamado era digno de um Lince em batalha. Gerard respirou fundo, apreensivo pela discussão que viria. Ele não recuaria de dizer o que pretendia e temia a reação de sua namorada, de quem gostava cada dia mais.

– Não há necessidade de você ficar tão incomodado com a minha chateação! – bronqueou a Srta. Deering, apertando mais os braços um contra o outro. – É _normal_ que eu fique preocupada! Seria muito estranho se eu _não_ ficasse, não concorda?! Se eu não desse a mínima para o fato de o meu namorado levar uma vida arriscada e sua rotina ser imprevisível, dando margem para eu imaginar que coisas terríveis podem ter te acontecido?! Não acha que isso é normal de se esperar?!

– _Ivanna..._ – ele esfregou o rosto com a mão e suspirou, exausto. A funcionária pública não pretendia dar tempo para receber argumentos contrários. Precisava convencê-lo de que estava resoluta com aquela vida e que o queria acima de qualquer coisa.

– Eu sou filha de militar. – prosseguiu, tão bonita de rabo-de-cavalo e a franja comprida emoldurando o rosto pequeno. – Desde criança, aprendi a ver meu pai deixar a minha casa sem saber se um dia iria retornar. Esse sentimento não é novo para mim.

– E você está se sujeitando a isso _de novo!_ Está se sujeitando a esse sofrimento! Por escolha própria! – devolveu ele, abrindo os braços compridos e agitando as mãos enfaticamente.

– Só faço isso porque _gosto_ de você, Gerry! – falou Ivanna quase num grito, a voz trêmula pela emoção, e limpou uma lágrima que teimou em descer por sua bochecha. – Muito mais do que eu imaginei que gostaria de alguém na minha vida!

– Eu sei... eu também gosto muito de você e estou muito, muito envolvido, Van... – cedeu Kinnegan, baixando os olhos azuis-escuros. – Ainda assim, não posso ignorar o fato de que sou a fonte da sua agonia! Consigo perceber a sua estafa de noites mal-dormidas, Ivanna! Como você esconde o choro, como fica abalada quando aviso que devo demorar alguns dias fora... É mais do que uma simples preocupação. É algo que tem mexido profundamente com você. Te machucado. Te flagelado. Provocado infelicidade. E isso eu não posso suportar. Não posso sustentar uma situação em que te destruo aos poucos. Pois não vou abandonar a vida de combatente. Nunca.

Ela mantinha a pose de durona, o nariz empinado, lutando contra quaisquer sinais de fraqueza.

– Não espero que faça isso. _Nunca_ pedi.

– Sei disso... – Gerard deu alguns passos até a namorada e ficou de frente para ela. Seu olhar clamava por perdão. – Mas acho que é melhor que paremos por aqui.

O olhar da mulher se acendeu como duas chamas infernais.

– Você está _terminando_ comigo?

O líder dos Linces quase não conseguia encará-la, tal era sua aura de ódio – e se dar conta de que aquele sentimento era direcionado a ele doía mais do que a Maldição Cruciatus.

– Somente porque não desejo que sofra mais por minha causa... 

Ivanna caiu em um pranto dolorido e convulsivo. Quando fez que ia abraçá-la, ela o impediu. Não era de seu feitio deixar que seu orgulho fosse ferido sem reação. Gerard havia feito uma escolha e ela não intentava dissuadi-lo. Por mais que o adorasse acima de tudo, ela não podia perdoar que lhe infligisse tamanha dor daquela maneira, simplesmente desistindo deles porque havia uma pequena desestabilidade em sua relação. Desde o berço, a Srta. Deering fora ensinada a ser forte e suportar as maiores angústias; a partir do momento em que havia se permitido ser abertamente vulnerável e seu namorado usara sua fraqueza contra ela, Ivanna não seria misericordiosa. Ele queria o caminho mais fácil e cruel? Então que fosse.

– Me perdoe, Van... por favor...

– Saia.

Gerard a fitou com o cenho muito franzido, sentindo-se aflito.

– Quer que eu _vá embora?_

– Quero. Você escolheu terminar, portanto não temos mais nada. Saia da minha casa.

– Van...

– Saia.

Kinnegan, cabisbaixo, hesitou por alguns instantes, mas Ivanna seguia impassível. Ele suspirou. Dos males, o menor. Julgava que estava fazendo o correto: ela sofreria, claro (assim como ele mesmo), pelo rompimento, contudo em um grau muito menor e por muito menos tempo do que quando estava sujeita à sua rotina desvairada. Deixou a quitinete sem chance de uma despedida menos conturbada e se foi noite adentro, para a fortaleza dos Century.

~*~

O problema dos términos de namoro é que porventura eles são colocados à prova. Caso os caminhos dos dois não se cruzassem mais, talvez tivessem superado rapidamente e seguido em frente, como deveria ser. Todavia, o combatente não levara em consideração que eles tinham uma relação profissional pela qual zelar, graças à função protetora dos Linces para com Odhráncrone e sua aliança com o governo local. Como era responsável e maduro, Gerard não abriu mão de estar nos concílios de segurança pública em pessoa, como poderia ter feito se não se julgasse capaz de suportar a dor de revê-la após tão pouco tempo, e compareceu ao compromisso junto de Nicolas e Lady Artúria.

Ao pousar os olhos nela, arrependeu-se mortalmente da decisão de terminar. Lá estava ela: focada, séria, decidida, com suas pranchetas e agendas, e vê-la em sua forma típica, sem suplícios e dissabores culpa dele, fez os sentimentos, a veneração e a paixão por ela voltarem com força total. Há quatro meses que sua vida havia se transformado para melhor, e seu coração preenchera-se de amor, carinho e cuidado, e a responsável por isso era Ivanna Deering. Esta não o fitou nos olhos uma vez sequer e utilizou-se de sua experiência profissional e capacidade manipulativa para fazer com que somente o estaroste ou os secretários se dirigissem a Kinnegan e nunca ela. Ao término do concílio, a funcionária pública recolheu seus objetos e deixou o salão em poucos segundos. Não tinha a menor intenção de se torturar com uma conversinha fiada com os Century, de quem havia se aproximado por conta de seu namoro, ou seus colegas... e quanto menos visse ou pensasse em Gerard, menos doeria seu coração. Cumprira seu dever junto ao Estado e não restava mais nada a fazer naquele bendito cômodo com aquelas pessoas. Suspirando, pousou as pranchetas, cadernetas e a pena de escrita automática com esmero sobre a escrivaninha e, quando se virou para a porta, levou um susto daqueles: Gerard estava ali, ostentando um olhar suplicante e cheio de afeto.

– Posso ajudá-lo?

– Ivanna...

Ela não queria encará-lo. Seria árduo demais. Não queria olhar dentro daqueles olhos azuis-escuros que tanto venerava. Seria um caminho sem volta, porém ela se imaginava forte o suficiente para resistir. Apenas imaginava. 

– Tenho outro compromisso em vinte minutos, senhor, não posso me demorar.

– Ysembert a dispensou dele. E de todos os outros por hoje.

A Srta. Deering reuniu todas as forças para fitar o ex-namorado e não transparecer a revoada de emoções que habitavam seu peito.

– Por que está aqui, Gerard? _Você_ terminou comigo. – seu tom de voz era duro e frio. Felizmente, o líder dos Linces era casca-grossa e sabia (e adorava) lidar com aquela _pimentinha_. – Portanto, tudo que precisamos conversar desde então foi dito no concílio. Entre representantes da segurança e do governo. Só.

– Van, _eu te amo_...

Era a primeira vez que ele dizia aquilo em voz alta. E o fez justamente na hora em que surtiria mais efeito. Mexida, sua guarda baixou, e ela não foi capaz de mentir ou de rechaçá-lo. Gerard dissera o que ela mais queria ouvir de alguém a quem queria tão bem quanto ele. O homem se aproximou e a assistente permitiu que ele a enlaçasse pela cintura, fazendo-a se sentir protegida e segura como sempre fazia quando a abraçava. 

– Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não te amo também... – confessou ela em um tom oposto ao usado anteriormente: dócil e suave. 

Kinnegan a beijou com ternura, de seu jeito típico, que era firme e ao mesmo tempo carinhoso. O casal permaneceu alguns minutos reatando o relacionamento e matando as saudades, ambos muito contentes por terem recuperado seu grande amor e a pessoa mais querida de suas vidas. Voltando à realidade, a Srta. Deering sorriu de leve, acarinhando os idolatrados cabelos e cavanhaque castanhos, e decidiu falar.

– ...tem certeza de que o Sr. Ó Treasaigh me dispensou dos compromissos de hoje?

– O que está em pauta emergencial é a segurança da cidade e arredores, e disso quem cuida sou eu. – disse Kinnegan, sabendo que reafirmar que quem mandava em Odhráncrone de fato era _ele_ a excitava. – Não há mais nada importante do qual você precise se inteirar hoje. Nem amanhã de manhã...

– Então me leva pra casa...

~*~

A primavera em Odhráncrone rendia noites estreladas muito belas. Ficar ao ar livre, observando o céu, após um dia estressante no escritório e na sede da estarostia se tornou uma das atividades favoritas de Ivanna após sua aprovação no concurso para auxiliar. E o jardim do casarão dos Kinnegan era muitíssimo agradável para tal. Protegido por uma cúpula mágica aplicada por arquimagos dos Linces e dispondo de móveis confortáveis, a famosa mesa oval de jade (pertencente a muitas gerações da família) e a fonte d’água, era um recanto perfeito para quem apreciava um espaço bonito e tranquilo, longe das vistas públicas. Gerard espairecia de pé, contemplando as estrelas com distração e, óbvio, enrolando a pontinha do bigode, enquanto Ivanna bebericava da _piña colada_ que os dois haviam preparado anteriormente. Ela estava nua sob o roupão de seda bem fechado, enquanto o homem se via somente de cueca. Através de um feitiço, a temperatura havia sido ajustada para não ser tão sofrível, e era possível permanecer com poucas roupas graças a ele. Após a reconciliação, não era raro que a Srta. Deering fosse vista se dirigindo para o casarão após o expediente, a fim de pôr o ambiente doméstico em ordem, como se já morasse ali há muito tempo, e aguardar pelo retorno do amado – que podia ocorrer no mesmo dia ou não. Por certo tempo, mais uma vez, o empecilho do estilo de vida de Gerard havia sido deixado de lado em favor do namoro, já que eles não queriam se ver separados por mais que a situação não tivesse se resolvido. No meio tempo, focavam na presença um do outro, o que era o mais importante.

– Esse jardim... – começou Ivanna, olhando em volta por todo o perímetro. – ...é incrível. É muito gostoso.

– Engraçado... essa opinião é unânime. – respondeu ele, voltando-se para a namorada. – Absolutamente _todas_ as pessoas que estiveram aqui falam bem desse jardim.

– É mesmo?

– Sim. Minha família (em especial meu irmão... ele dizia que seria a única coisa física da cidade da qual sentiria falta quanto partisse para o campo), conhecidos, amigos, agentes...

_– Até as mulheres?_

Kinnegan sorriu, percebendo a malícia na voz dela.

– Você quer dizer... minhas parentas e amigas?

Ivanna lançou um olhar brincalhão, que era raro aparecer e que era reservado principalmente para momentos de carinho entre eles.

– Não, Gerry. Suas ex-namoradas. Ou trepadas eventuais. Aposto que foi todo um exército de mulheres!

O experiente bruxo não reprimiu uma risadinha. Sabia muito bem que ela era possessiva e ciumenta e que aquela insinuação até que tinha demorado bastante para surgir no horizonte. Como um bruxo guerreiro em um enfrentamento, ele precisava avaliar o oponente e neutralizá-lo com eficácia. Com a namorada não era diferente.

– Não sei o que diabos sua mãe andou te falando sobre o que o exército feminino fazia, mas certamente eu não tive um. – retrucou Gerard, e sua resposta espirituosa arrancou um bonito sorriso da Srta. Deering. – Foi uma namorada ou outra.

– Por que a modéstia, Gerry? – perguntou, dando mais um gole na _piña colada_. O álcool ajudava na descontração. – Você é bonito, charmoso e influente. Não me espantaria em saber que uma enorme quantidade de mulheres o desejou e ainda deseja. E que você teve quem quis.

– Bem... por mais que eu tenha tido admiradoras e admirado algumas mulheres, minha lista não foi grande. Juro. Aquelas com quem me relacionei, tratei com respeito e sinceridade... Basicamente foi isso.

Ela se regozijou com a decência de seu amado e sorriu para ele com o rostinho inclinado, fazendo charme. Ivanna era exigente e obstinada e jamais toleraria alguém prepotente ou presunçoso, quem dirá um machista colecionador de mulheres. Decidiu massagear seu ego. Era uma noite de flerte e relaxamento.

– Sabe, Gerry... quando te conheci, pouquinho depois de chegar em Odhráncrone e participar da semana de integração, quase não acreditei quando me disseram que você era o líder dos Linces. – ele a ouvia com a ponta fina do bigode entre os dedos. – Tive dificuldades para relacionar aquele homem gentil e doce com o combatente durão de quem as pessoas falavam. 

– Acho que eu... sou bom em separar as coisas. Sei em quais momentos devo ser agressivo e violento e nos que devo ser delicado e meigo.

– Nunca o vi em missão pelos Linces, mas posso dizer com todas as letras que você realmente sabe quando e como ser meigo. 

Kinnegan pareceu derreter-se pela frase de efeito e se aproximou, sentou-se à frente dela e deu-lhe um beijinho abaixo do lóbulo da orelha, comprovando que sabia mesmo ser doce. Passou as pontas dos dedos pelos cabelos amendoados e se permitiu admirá-la em silêncio por alguns segundos.

– E você? Provavelmente angariou muitos corações em Pharéna. – Ivanna sorriu de lábios, apreciando o galanteio. – Afinal, qualquer homem que enxerga minimamente bem gostaria de tê-la.

– Pode até ser verdade... Na minha cidade, porém, uma mulher mandona e voluntariosa como eu não é tão benquista pelos homens. Aliás, muito pelo contrário: quanto mais submissa e fácil de lidar, melhor. 

– Azar o deles. Porque amo a minha _sargentinha_... – Gerard aproveitou o clima de chamego para beijar seu ponto favorito no corpo de Ivanna, que era a junção do pescoço com o ombro, nela tão macio e gracioso... 

– _Hmmm, Gerry_...

– Mas você não respondeu minha pergunta...

Ele prosseguiu com o carinho, aproveitando para depositar uma das mãos na cintura dela e usar o dedão para acariciar a parte inferior de seu seio direito, estimulando-a entregar a verdade. Como não era boba nem nada, Ivanna notou que o namorado apenas _parecia_ muito despreocupado na vida pessoal, contudo possuía um lado controlador e sabia disfarçá-lo muito bem para os leigos. Um lobo em pele de cordeiro... Ela se ajeitou de modo a olhá-lo nos olhos, ainda adorando o sensual afago que ele executava com a mão esquerda.

– Em Hogwarts, foi uma paixonite aqui e ali. Nunca alimentei nenhuma delas. Em Pharéna, tive apenas um interesse amoroso mais sério. E uma _admiração_ pelo escriturário da cidade, que era dez anos mais velho. Nada além disso.

– _Interesse amoroso?_ – Gerard parecia confuso. Ela tinha jeito de ter sido ensinada a se envolver somente com quem tinha certeza de que daria em algo sério no futuro. – Vocês nunca foram namorados?

– Não.

– Você perdeu a virgindade com ele?

– Sim. Fui idiota o suficiente para deixar que me engambelasse e me convencesse a ir sozinha com ele para o celeiro em um dia de verão quando todos estavam distraídos na festa de solstício... – ela não parecia contente com a lembrança. Perfeccionista que sua namorada era, Gerard desconfiava que se arrependia de não ter sido cuidadosa ao escolher com minúcia alguém digno com quem perder a virgindade. Aproveitou-se disso para agradá-la com mais beijos quentes no pescoço.

– Certo... _e em Odhráncrone?_

Ivanna esperou que ele se endireitasse para encará-lo com uma expressão irônica; Gerard era um poço de gentileza e um companheiro incrível, mas estava na cara que podia ser ciumento e até um pouco possessivo. Por mais que adorasse a ideia de que ele desejava obter todos os detalhes de sua trajetória – algumas mulheres fortes e donas de si não buscavam nada além de pertencerem a homens que haviam eleito como “dignos” e “merecedores”, e Ivanna era uma delas –, a “pimentinha”, em momentos específicos entre eles, gostava de brincar e provocá-lo. Ainda mais vivenciando a aprazível época de começo de namoro, em que os casais gastam horas e horas se conhecendo, debruçados sobre os detalhes da vida um do outro.

– Está reconhecendo terreno, _Kinnegan?_ Identificando seus rivais? – indagou a Srta. Deering, com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas, tentando não reagir à mão quente dele em sua costela.

O experiente bruxo riu e continuou com a estratégia de amansá-la com sua sensualidade, voltando a beijá-la no pescoço e na clavícula. 

– Não... Puxa, Van, nós somos namorados, já dividimos tantas intimidades como essa – utilizou-se de sua língua e deixou um caminho úmido sobre a pele macia. –, sabe como é...

– Ah, é mesmo?

– Sim...

– Tá certo. Você quer nomes?

Ele seguiu com a sedução estratégica e esta surtiu efeito: Ivanna transpos o braço por seu ombro direito e passou a arranhar sua nuca com as unhas e massagear os cabelos da região.

– Não, Van, não nomes, mas...

– Para a sua alegria, nunca tive ninguém aqui. Nem nunca soube da admiração de ninguém. – Kinnegan sorriu contra o corpo dela, sem intenções de demonstrar que comemorava a ausência de adversários. – Estava tão absorvida em meu serviço, focada em ser competente e atender às expectativas do Sr. Ó Treasaigh que me esqueci de olhar em volta para notar se alguém me queria. Quando finalmente relaxei, por ocorrência da minha promoção, você cruzou meu caminho.

O líder dos Linces ergueu o rosto e a olhou fundo nos olhos.

– Fico feliz em saber... Porque não pretendo ir a lugar algum. 

///


	4. Capítulo 4

Não demorou muito até que Gerard se mudasse de volta para o casarão de sua família para estar mais com Ivanna e desfrutar de seu tempo livre com ela com mais intimidade. Com o avançar dos dias, o relacionamento evoluiu para algo mais sério e a assistente administrativa passou a ser referida na cidade como “a namorada do Sr. Kinnegan”. Porém, o decreto final de “seriedade” viria apenas quando ele a apresentasse no castelo e a outros membros de sua família e do clã, o que veio a acontecer em maio de 1971.

O calcanhar de Aquiles do relacionamento, o pânico e a aflição que tanto afetavam Ivanna por conta da vida arriscada de Gerard, ainda persistia, só que ela se tornou mestre em disfarçar e, durante um bom tempo, tudo seguiu às mil maravilhas. Por mais que Kinnegan a mantivesse ignorante do conteúdo das missões e ações empreendidas pela organização paramilitar – e permanecer dentro de Odhráncrone a permitisse isolar-se do medo que bruxos comuns tinham dos lacaios das Trevas –, ela era lembrada diariamente dos perigos a que seu amado se submetia. A ambiciosa mulher era exposta a uma fonte exclusiva de informações sobre os arredores de Odhráncrone e a situação complicada do mundo mágico, a estarostia, o que a impedia de abstrair totalmente do assunto. 

Por outro lado, quando o combate ao Mal e aos malfeitores e tudo nocivo a ele atrelado desaparecia do radar de Ivanna, não havia grandes percalços ou questões preocupantes que ameaçassem a estabilidade daquela relação; mesmo vendendo-se como séria e centrada, a funcionária pública tornava-se surpreendentemente maleável em se tratando de Gerard, um dos únicos homens que tinham seu respeito incondicional, e aprendia com ele a levar a vida com mais suavidade; ao mesmo tempo, o maduro agente saboreava com constância a sensação de proteção e resguardo que Ivanna lhe trazia, talvez por ela ser durona e defender com unhas e dentes a quem amava, talvez por conhecer sua sensibilidade e vulnerabilidade, que apareciam com raridade e que mostravam como era genuína. Entre eles, eram parecidos nos gostos, sem extravagâncias, e, no fim das contas, buscavam o mesmo: uma vida tranquila e estável a dois repleta de felicidade e plenitude.

A reviravolta veio em fevereiro de 1972, ano em que a Srta. Deering já dormia quase todas as noites na casa do namorado, em uma fatídica madrugada de muito frio. Uma das agentes, que se apresentou como Sasha Colten, apareceu portando a terrível notícia de que seu comandante havia sido atingido em combate e se encontrava na enfermaria do quartel-general. Quase desmaiando de nervoso, Ivanna partiu com a Lince para vê-lo, pois não suportaria aguardar por atualizações de seu estado no casarão, sozinha. A sorte era que a travessia dos portais de viagem rápida a distraía de seus pensamentos fatalistas e em poucos minutos as duas chegaram à protegida construção.

Quando o viu, a mulher de cabelos amendoados não conteve o choro, justo no momento em que Gerard pretendia descansar cochilando um pouco e se recuperar do susto. Ele havia quebrado duas costelas do lado direito, já recuperadas pelo habilidoso serviço dos curandeiros, mas o braço direito tinha duas fraturas, além do pulso, ambos engessados; seu rosto, pescoço e peito apresentavam cortes provocados por estilhaços de vidro e hematomas. Nem de longe eram os piores ferimentos que havia recebido, contudo, para uma pessoa desacostumada com aquele tipo de rotina, eles pareciam muito graves. Ivanna o abraçou e afundou o rosto no lado esquerdo do peito dele. Depois que entendeu finalmente o que havia acontecido – já que seu raciocínio estava comprometido graças aos elixires analgésicos –, o líder dos Linces a acarinhou com a mão livre e falou-lhe ao pé do ouvido, tentando (sem sucesso) convencê-la de que estava tudo bem e que o que havia se dado era mais simples do que parecia: graças a um inesperado encantamento de explosão lançado por um dos facínoras, que atingiu uma parede com janelas de vidro, ele fora projetado com força para longe e não tivera tempo de impedir ou bloquear o ataque.

– ... é só um braço fraturado, meu amor. O tronco dói devido à pancada, porém não tenho mais nada quebrado ou hemorragias. Já estou novinho em folha. Não precisa chorar. Não se agonie desse jeito... Poderia acontecer com qualquer um, mesmo que não tivesse minha profissão...

Nada adiantou. Nem mesmo a intervenção de Nicolas – horas depois, pois participava de reuniões junto a outros Linces do alto escalão. Quando Ivanna foi escoltada para casa, com o dia raiado há muito (claro que ela não faltaria ao trabalho), o líder dos Linces revelou aos subalternos que ficara puto das calças e deu uma bronca daquelas na pobre Colten e nos Linces que concordaram em contar sobre o ocorrido a Ivanna e trazê-la ao QG para vê-lo naquele estado. Eles se desculparam. Entretanto, com humildade, defenderam-se, alegando que era o protocolo padrão e que não haviam recebido nenhuma orientação contrária com relação à Srta. Ivanna Deering. Mais calmo, Kinnegan se explicou, já que os Linces de Sangue não tinham ciência de sua situação pessoal com ela e nem tinham por quê – como havia dito à própria Ivanna, ele sabia separar bem as coisas, e sua vida amorosa nada tinha a ver com a instituição – e pediu que aquele deslize não se repetisse, pelo bem de seu relacionamento. Assim foi.

~*~

Eram sete da manhã quando enfim pôs os pés no casarão. No sofá, uma figura o aguardava de pijamas e roupão, o rosto maculado pelo sofrimento e uma expressão de agonia. Ela não conseguia mais esconder sua necessidade de controle e passara mais uma madrugada em claro, aguardando seu retorno. Ele respirou fundo. Ivanna tentou fingir que não estava abalada e veio como quem não queria nada, a fim de abraçá-lo. Quando o fez, desabafou chorando contra o peito dele. Ao invés de ter uma longa e estafante conversa que mais uma vez resultaria em frustração, olhou-a com carinho.

– Vem. Vamos tomar um banho. Ficaremos o dia todo juntos. Tá bom?

A funcionária pública concordou, e, depois do banho e da boa soneca que tiraram juntos, não falaram mais daquilo.

~*~

Os Linces haviam partido há pouco, pois a reunião havia acabado, e Gerard, quando já se encontrava sozinho, esfregou os olhos com a mão enfaixada, em sinal de cansaço. E não era por causa do serviço. Seu conflito era outro. Ao escutar os passos de Nicolas, que vinha com uma garrafa d’água em mãos, ele se recompôs, mas permitiu-se demonstrar que estava tenso. Sentou-se à frente de seu mestre e o observou em silêncio, permitindo que ponderasse e falasse quando e se o quisesse. Por mais moço que o patrono de Odhráncrone fosse – completaria vinte anos naquele verão –, ele possuía uma invejável capacidade de análise do comportamento humano (que lhe servia tanto para o bem quanto para o mal, já que a utilizava para agradar ou atingir seus interlocutores, dependendo da intenção). 

– É, rapaz... – começou o veterano, alisando os bigodes com certa inquietação. – Acredito que atingi um impasse.

– Por que?

– Porque eu a amo tanto, Nicolas, mais do que amei alguém na vida. E é justamente por esse motivo que me corrói tanto vê-la sofrer desse jeito. – confessou, baixando o rosto. Nicolas se deu conta de que jamais havia ouvido Gerard falar em voz alta que amava uma mulher, quem dirá com tanto fervor. – Me corrói saber que, enquanto estou fazendo o certo pela sociedade bruxa, dentro da minha própria casa estou matando minha mulher de tanto tormento. – ele encarou o pupilo nos olhos. – Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece. Na verdade, me cansei de ouvir que minhas namoradas não aguentariam aquela vida e não queriam ficar viúvas com tão pouca idade ou doentes de preocupação... teve uma até que exigiu que eu deixasse essa vida... – suspirou. – Talvez eu não esteja destinado a ser casado.

– Mas ela já disse que entende, Gerard... Você mesmo me contou. Ela afirmou que quer viver essa vida. Que quer você.

– Sei que sim, mas uma coisa é dizer, a outra é vivenciar. Tudo fica mais árduo, perde a cor e a vivacidade. Quanto mais persiste a situação, mais cresce o desespero. – Gerard endireitou as costas. – Foi preciso um minúsculo abalo em nossa paz para eu perceber que ela não está preparada para isso. Por mais que seja filha de um soldado, não está preparada para ser esposa de um.

– Gerard...

– Tenho servido de veneno para a saúde e o bem-estar dela, Nicolas... Talvez eu deva terminar e encontrar meios para que não nos vejamos mais e evitar outra recaída. Penso que Ivanna ficará melhor sem mim. – ele suspirou, triste pela própria constatação. – É uma pena. Fossem outras circunstâncias, seríamos invencíveis juntos.

– Vocês ainda podem ser! Deve haver um meio-termo a que vocês possam chegar! Uma estratégia, um consenso... – tentou Century, apegado ao fato de que jamais vira o amigo e tutor tão contente e satisfeito e que aquilo se dava por conta da presença da Srta. Deering em sua vida. – Gerard, não decida nada agora. E não faça nada por enquanto. Eu te peço, como amigo.

O maduro comandante encarou o outro com o rosto sério.

– Está bem...

– Ótimo.

Em casa, Gerard foi recepcionado por um sofisticado jantar à luz de velas. Como se adivinhasse que o namorado estivera cogitando terminar tudo (dessa vez de modo definitivo), Ivanna reafirmou que o amava muito e que o queria mais que tudo. Emocionado, ele correspondeu, já que não era mentira. Pensaria em sua aflição futuramente. Naquela noite, ele queria apenas Ivanna e estar em paz com ela. 

~*~

No escritório que cabia ao Lince dos Linces – à época dividido por Nicolas e Gerard –, o homem de olhos amarelos perscrutava mapas, plantas de casas e relatórios confidenciais quando seu tutor adentrou o cômodo tendo vindo de seu casarão. Após confabular com a mãe e a irmã, suas grandes conselheiras e suportes emocionais, o caçula de Fergus tomou uma das muitas decisões que mudariam a História Bruxa para sempre – e era hora de comunicá-la a Gerard, o principal envolvido.

– Kinnegan – chamou ele, e o experiente bruxo guerreiro se aproximou, assumindo sua pose padrão (com um dos braços horizontalmente na altura do estômago e o outro na vertical, com a mão direita, a mesma que fora contundida no mês anterior, enrolando as pontinhas dos bigodes).

– Sim?

– Estou sob sua tutela nos Linces há cerca de um ano e meio. Eu não poderia ter tido um professor melhor. Creio que nem meu próprio pai seria tão criterioso, dedicado e cuidadoso. – Gerard riu, abaixou e balançou a cabeça, modestamente discordando. – Todavia, acho que estou pronto para assumir como líder pleno. Claro que o seu aconselhamento será fundamental, provavelmente para sempre. Não sou prepotente ou tolo de achar que sei tudo aos vinte anos de idade. Tenho plena noção de que a experiência dos mais maduros deve ser levada em consideração a toda hora, ainda mais em nossa área de atuação.

– Me contenta testemunhar sua sensatez, Nicolas. Mostra que os Linces estarão em boas mãos sob sua liderança. – elogiou Kinnegan, sorrindo de lábios na sequência.

– Obrigado. Dito isso – o louro ergueu as sobrancelhas, lembrando o outro de seu prezado amigo Fergus, em especial pela barba dourada de ponta triangular que crescia em seu queixo, tão semelhante à do animal representativo dos Century, o lince. –, tomei uma decisão estratégica para nossa equipe, a fim de aprimorá-la e assegurar sua continuidade.

O homem de cabelos escuros pareceu não entender bem o que intentava seu pupilo. Conhecendo aquela família intimamente, até temia que sua impulsividade característica estivesse prestes a vir à tona, apesar de ter acabado de ouvir um discurso que lhe rendera muito orgulho.

– E qual seria...?

– Depois do acidente que o envolveu, vi de perto o risco que sofremos ao agirmos os dois juntos no mesmo perímetro. Poderíamos ter dado um tremendo azar e ambos líderes terem sido feridos, sequestrados, ou pior, abatidos. – ele falava no mesmíssimo tom de voz claro e sério de seu pai. – Foi quando me dei conta de que deveríamos rever e mudar isso. Não desprezando sua compleição ou habilidades mágicas ofensivas, mas você, por ser mais velho e ter menos força física, deverá permanecer no quartel-general na esmagadora maioria das missões, coordenando e gerenciando nossas equipes, ajudando na Inteligência, coisas do tipo. Acredito que entenda minha preocupação e minha tomada de decisão. Perder dois líderes seria _catastrófico_ , tendo em vista, ainda por cima, a situação de merda que o mundo bruxo europeu vive desde a ascensão daquele filho da puta do Você-Sabe-Quem.

– Você está sugerindo, então, uma divisão de tarefas. – refletiu Gerard, ainda na mesma pose. – Que você vá sozinho, em campo, e eu permaneça aqui em Odhráncrone, como retaguarda?

– Exatamente.

– Tem certeza, Nicolas? Seria um executor a menos na equipe. E, como você mesmo disse, a situação na Europa não está às mil maravilhas. 

– Se seu receio é esse, então que recrutemos mais gente. Que demos oportunidade a outros agentes, bruxos treinados daqui, ou até mesmo da Escócia, Irlanda, Gales. Que tragamos assassinos de outras partes da Irlanda do Norte, nossos _funcionários_ _da segurança_ cujos serviços fornecemos a preços tão vantajosos. – Nicolas parecia convicto de sua escolha e não pretendia recuar. – Respondendo à sua pergunta: sim, tenho certeza. Perdas de soldados são casualidades, infelizmente, previsíveis em batalhas e missões. Contudo, perder você, figura ímpar na história de Odhráncrone e desse grupo, é algo que devemos evitar. E já que é possível, será feito. Fim de papo.

– Você parece estar se esquecendo da sua própria importância aqui. Perder o líder Kinnegan é uma coisa. Perder o líder Century, Lince dos Linces e patrono da cidade, herdeiro de todo um império bruxo, é outra completamente diferente. Muito pior. Devemos, ao menos, considerar um revezamento. Que haja vezes em que eu vá e você fique, nem que seja em uma proporção muito menor.

“Kinnegan, Kinnegan... sempre um cavalheiro. Sempre se sacrificando pelos outros”, pensou Nicolas, abrindo um sorriso misterioso. 

– Está bem. Porém, a princípio, a divisão será essa. Entendido, soldado?

– Entendido, senhor.

~*~

A estabilidade que se seguiu na vida do casal foi tal que Gerard mal se recordava como era angustiante a situação anterior, passando a ser recebido no casarão por uma Ivanna sorridente, tranquila e serena. A funcionária pública deixou de ter noites de insônia, dores de estômago ou montar vigílias no sofá da sala, pois sabia que, por mais que houvesse ocasiões em que ele demorasse horas e até mesmo dias para regressar, seu amado estava a apenas alguns quilômetros dali, no QG dos Linces de Sangue, seguro e vivo. Voltar para casa, desde a “decisão estratégica” de Nicolas, virou sinônimo de uma alegria enorme, e Gerard terminou por se apaixonar ainda mais por sua _pimentinha_. A tal invencibilidade do casal, diagnosticada por ele mesmo, por fim entraria em vigor. 

~*~

Em julho daquele ano, a Srta. Deering mudou-se em definitivo para o casarão, a convite do namorado. Pouco depois, seu irmão mais novo, o decorador de interiores Irvine, se comprometeu a dar uma repaginada nas instalações da propriedade, para que ficasse mais ao gosto do casal. No andar de baixo, Gerard preparava coquetéis e aperitivos enquanto a assistente apresentava a casa ao irmão, de modo que pudessem discutir ideias e o que ser feito para atender as necessidades e preferências de seus moradores. Sem apego algum a esse tipo de coisa, o experiente bruxo deixou tudo a encargo de Ivanna, em quem confiava cegamente e o conhecia bem o suficiente para fazer escolhas certeiras em termos de cor e estilos.

– É um imóvel notável, Nana. – comentou o irmão mais novo, reparando bem em detalhes da decoração de gesso nas paredes. – Um tesouro da arquitetura.

– Obrigada. Sou apaixonada por esse lugar. É elegante e bonito e ao mesmo tempo funcional e organizado. – retrucou ela, conduzindo-o pelo corredor principal. – Só acho que poderíamos deixar com uma cara mais nossa.

– De fato, tem um quê de “gerações passadas”. Século 19, coisa do tipo. Mas concordo contigo, muito chique.

Gerard juntou os coquetéis com um feitiço e os fez segui-lo, flutuando, em direção à escada. Preocupado se os copos não poderiam entornar, prosseguiu com a maior calma do mundo. A cada degrau acima, a voz dos irmãos ficava mais nítida.

– O meu quarto favorito, além do nosso, é esse. – e mostrou o cômodo de esquina em frente ao deles, o quarto de hóspedes, que dava para a frente do casarão e o famoso jardim. – Tem varanda e tudo. Espaçoso, arejado. Por mim, mudávamos para cá.

_– Ou podia virar o quarto do bebê._

O veterano travou. Com os olhos azuis-escuros arregalados, ele e os coquetéis ficaram parados no meio da escada, petrificados. 

– Por Merlin... – murmurou ele para si. – _Ivanna está grávida?_ Mas ela menstruou semana passada...

– Um passo de cada vez, Vin. – devolveu a Srta. Deering, soando leve. Gerard suspirou, aliviado. – Acabamos de dar esse, que já é enorme e muitíssimo importante.

– Eu sei, querida. Estou te provocando!

Ela riu.

– Falando nisso... bem, claro que quero que Gerard seja pai dos meus filhos. – revelou ela, dizendo o óbvio. O “referido” continuou ouvindo com atenção. – Ele é um dos homens mais bondosos de quem tenho notícia. Amo sua alma e seu coração e faria qualquer coisa por ele.

– Estou tão feliz por você, Nana... Nunca te vi tão bem. E olha que te conheço desde meu primeiro dia de vida.

No andar de baixo, Kinnegan decidiu não interromper o diálogo e voltou para a cozinha, contentando-se em imaginar o bonito sorriso de Ivanna ao ouvir aquelas palavras da boca de seu querido irmão, cuja opinião lhe importava tanto. Voltou para o forno e resolveu verificar se seus quitutes improvisados tinham chance de vingar.

///


	5. Capítulo 5

Em uma manhãzinha de setembro de 1973, pouco depois de seu aniversário, ele surgiu na Sussurros de Guerra para ter com seu camarada de longa data e parente distante Regis Colebourn. Por se tratar de um estabelecimento que comercializava objetos de luxo, a loja tinha um movimento tranquilo e eles podiam se falar sem interrupções. O dono cumprimentou o camarada e apoiou os braços sardentos sobre o balcão.

– O que conta, meu caro? Não é sempre que recebo sua ilustre visita aqui na Sussurros.

– Hoje preciso do seu aval em um assunto deveras delicado e importante. – Gerard parecia descansado, apesar dos rumores sombrios que assolavam a Europa.

– Minha nossa! – exclamou o comerciante, retesando um pouquinho. – Assim você me deixa nervoso. – brincou, e em seguida sorriu de modo simpático. – Brincadeiras à parte, no que posso ajudá-lo? 

– Gostaria de saber como você fez quando pediu Sylvia em casamento... se comprou o anel de noivado na cidade ou se mandou fazer.

Regis abriu ainda mais os olhos assustadoramente azuis e também um sorriso enorme. Contornou o balcão com os braços abertos, em sinal de que pretendia abraçá-lo.

– Gerard! Você vai pedir Ivanna em casamento?

– Sim.

– Mas que maravilha, meu amigo! – Colebourn se adiantou e o abraçou com força, dando-lhe também uns tapinhas nas costas. – O bem que ela te faz é claro como o dia. São um casal tão equilibrado... Não vejo oportunidade melhor para pedir que ela seja sua mulher.

– Também acho... – o de cabelos escuros parecia um pouco encabulado. Era quase como se não se julgasse merecedor de tamanha alegria.

– Excelente! Vida de casado tem n vantagens e alegrias! Agora... já te preparo: depois que se casa, geralmente os filhos vêm de um dia para o outro. – orientou o ruivo, meneando a cabeça como um velho mestre. Kinnegan o encarou com uma expressão séria, quase de preocupação. – Sabe como é, tendo certeza de que, a partir do casamento, o laço é oficial, e que ter um filho do marido, além de natural, é inteira e socialmente aceitável, a mulher costuma abrir mão de se preocupar com ciclos e dias férteis ou não... Não sei o quão ligada a Ivanna é nessas coisas, mas eu e Sylvia praticamente concebemos a Justine em nossa primeira semana de casados.

– Uau.

Colebourn lançou-lhe um sorriso cafajeste.

– Diferente de vocês, nosso noivado foi mais “tradicional”. Na época de flerte, eu ia buscá-la na mansão dos pais dela para passearmos no jardim, com um bando de paus-mandados de butuca, vigiando cada carícia, cada beijo e cada gesto (meus, no caso). – explanou ele com um dos antebraços apoiados no tampo do balcão. – Assim que nos casamos, bem... _o atraso tinha que ser tirado_.

Gerard o espelhou e sorriu com malícia. 

– Entendi... Mas não deixa de ser um pouco assustador. Ao menos para mim.

– Para todos nós, Gerard. Ninguém nasce sabendo casar, gerenciar uma vida familiar, superar adversidades na saúde e na doença... não é à toa que tantos casamentos acabam desmoronando. Vide o meu primeiro.

– Não é isso. – o ruivo ajeitou o corpo e prestou atenção no discurso de seu interlocutor. – Tendo Ivanna como meu par, não há dúvidas de que tudo ocorrerá de modo linear e, por que não, organizado. O que mexe comigo de verdade é que eu jurava que ia _morrer solteirão_. Ponto. Você sabe das frustrações que enfrentei, as namoradas que tanto temeram, fugiram ou criticaram meu estilo de vida... – ele falava num tom filosófico. – ...agora amo uma mulher e vou pedi-la em casamento.

– _Como é?!_

Era a voz de Georgia Baxter, companheira de Regis e costureira do ginásio de treinamento paramilitar de Odhráncrone. Ela trazia consigo uma bolsa grande e a depositou ao lado do balcão. Kinnegan abriu um sorriso orgulhoso.

– Você vai pedir Ivanna em casamento?

– Sim!

Ela entrecruzou os dedos das mãos à frente do peito, como em oração, e deu alguns pulinhos.

– Ai, me diz que eu vou poder ajudar com o vestido! Amo costurar vestidos de noiva! As rendas são a coisa mais linda desse mundo!

Ambos homens riram da empolgação.

– Calma, Georgia! Nem tenho o anel ainda!

– Você sabe ao menos o tamanho do dedo dela? – indagou Reginald, recostado relaxadamente sobre o tampo de mármore, com seu jeitão despojado e simples.

– Não...

– Facilita não ter de usar um feitiço de ajuste... quebraria o clima. – ele espalmou uma das mãos sobre o peito. – Opinião minha, claro.

– Você tem razão... Posso surrupiar um deles da caixinha de joias.

– Sim! Faça isso! Ai, que romântico! – disse Georgia, muito animada, sustentando a pose anterior. Colebourn bebeu da alegria de sua esposa.

– Tenho o contato de excelentes ourives. Selecionaremos o melhor para produzir o anel de noivado de Ivanna. – informou o comerciante, arrancando um sorriso do futuro noivo, que mal podia esperar para ver a carinha de surpresa e perplexidade dela ao ouvir seu tão aguardado pedido.

~*~

Ao invés de um restaurante na cidade, o experiente sicário escolheu levar Ivanna à fortaleza, no andar mais alto, já que sua amada adorava passar horas ao ar livre, vendo as estrelas. Em um terraço privilegiado, Kinnegan mandou preparar um cantinho aconchegante para que os dois pudessem espairecer, com a desculpa de que havia algum tempo que eles não faziam um programa especial. Foi posicionado um sofá de base de vime e assentos confortáveis virado para o sudoeste, e uma mesinha comprida, onde havia um gigantesco buquê de flores, uma garrafa de champanhe, duas taças e pequeninos recipientes com tira-gostos.

– O que é tudo isso, Gerry? – questionou a _pimentinha_ , ainda com as mãos mantendo o casaco sobre os ombros. – Flores, comida, champanhe, uma bonita noite estrelada... acho que você está com más intenções...

– Imagine. Muito pelo contrário.

Com um estalo de dedos, a garrafa de champanhe se serviu sozinha, e o homem conduziu a namorada até o sofá, onde ela se acomodou de um jeito muito feminino. Ele ofereceu a taça correspondente a Ivanna e eles brindaram. Quando foi beber da sua, ela notou que havia algo no fundo, um objeto pequeno e brilhante. Ao se dar conta do que era, ergueu os olhos de corça para o amado, sentindo como se aqueciam com as lágrimas.

– Isso é...?

– É sim. Ivanna... quer se casar comigo?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, lutando contra as emoções que queriam dominá-la.

– Quero! Por Merlin... sim!

Kinnegan deu um beijo cálido sobre os lábios dela, realçados por um batom rosa, e tomou a mão livre na sua. Ofegante, com os olhos cheios d’água, e tentando lidar com a carga de sentimentos provocada por aquela bem-vinda mudança em sua vida, a assistente administrativa continuou sorrindo para o noivo.

– Termine o champanhe, querida. Para que eu possa colocar o anel no seu dedo.

– Claro! Que tolice a minha! – riu ela, e o veterano adorou cada segundo daquele instante especial de vulnerabilidade e doçura.

Ivanna finalizou a bebida em sua taça e, com um gesto, ele flutuou o anel até a própria mão. Com calma, acompanhando de perto a reação emocionada da noiva, Kinnegan posicionou o requintado anel no dedo dela, e beijou a lágrima que teimou em descer pelo rosto pequeno.

– Eu te amo, Van.

– Eu também te amo, Gerry. Tanto...

Eles se abraçaram e permaneceram enlaçados pelo que pareceu ser a Eternidade. A noite foi tudo que o vice-líder dos Linces queria: bonita, agradável e única. Afinal, agora Ivanna Deering era sua noiva e seria, em muito breve, sua esposa. Ao darem a notícia aos Century, seguiu-se outra celebração, em que Lizandra sugeriu a necessidade de uma festa de noivado, que ocorreu no mês seguinte, na rica propriedade dos Kinnegan, no campo, com a presença de incontáveis membros do clã, da elite da cidade e muitos outros convidados.

~*~

O casamento ocorreu em oito de fevereiro de 1975, na capela de St. Marrus, em Odhráncrone, à noite, e uma parcela da comunidade, grata pelos incessantes serviços prestados por ambos pela cidade, compareceu à saída dos noivos e os saudou com efusividade. Sabendo dos riscos de deixar a segurança dos muros, uma verdadeira força-tarefa foi organizada para garantir a proteção dos Kinnegan em Veneza, na Itália. Apesar da apreensão do lado anti-Trevas, o casal regressou em segurança e a antiga rotina pôde ser reestabelecida, para felicidade e alívio geral da comunidade.

~*~

No que estava ao seu alcance, Ivanna tinha o costume de exercer o controle e não seria diferente com relação ao próprio corpo: ao contrário do que exemplificara Reginald ao amigo, ela não abandonou os anticonceptivos e avaliou com diligência o momento mais estável e apropriado para engravidar, que ela considerou ser no outono daquele ano. Com o marido concordando – um pouco ansioso, já que era outra enorme novidade que jamais se imaginara estreando –, ela deixou de lado suas menstruações e as pílulas trouxas e os Kinnegan passaram por uma temporada de sexo frenético e intenso. Tardiamente, ao revelar ao protegido que estava tentando ter um filho com a esposa, Gerard percebeu que Nicolas, na melhor das intenções e utilizando-se de seu poder absoluto na organização, tentou, com fingida despretensão, dispensá-lo do máximo de reuniões e assembleias no QG, a fim de incentivar a “fabricação” da primeira _corujinha marítima_ (*) do casal. Calhou que funcionou.

~*~

Desde que foram apresentadas, pouco antes do casamento de Callum com Beatrice, em 1973, Ivanna e a contadora reconheceram na outra uma igual, sendo ambas mulheres fortes, ambiciosas e donas de si, e, quando soube que a Sra. MacMahon pretendia passar no concurso da estarostia para o Departamento do Tesouro e Finanças, a assistente administrativa decidiu que a ajudaria, sabendo da dificuldade que era ser aprovada em um teste daqueles. Entretanto, a gravidez de Beatrice do primogênito, Henry, que nasceu em vinte e três de março de 1974, adiou seus planos – mas Beatrice pretendia estar preparada para quando saísse o edital. Já a amizade das duas prosseguiu com força e sem pausas.

Fazia um frio danado naquele sábado de novembro e Ivanna, tendo sido avisada que Gerard estava retido no QG (desde sexta-feira...) e não tinha previsão para retornar para casa, decidiu fazer uma visita a Beatrice na chácara Rosa Branca, onde a contadora passou a residir após o matrimônio. Henry contava com um ano e oito meses e engatinhava pela casa toda como o bebê destemido que era; Callum estava fora, fazendo compras pontuais no mercado, e as duas se instalaram na mesa de jantar, onde a contadora às vezes realizava seus estudos para variar um pouco do escritório. Elas relaxavam com um chazinho quente quando, inspirada pela linda cena do bebê no colo da mãe, a mais velha decidiu sanar uma dúvida e sua amiga era a pessoa perfeita para ajudá-la.

– Bea... como eu não tive irmãs e nunca conversei com a minha mãe sobre isso... preciso de uma consultoria sua.

A Sra. MacMahon ajeitou o filho, que se divertia com um chocalhinho improvisado, feito com uma latinha e feijões, sobre as coxas.

– _Consultoria?_ – repetiu ela, incerta, achando a ideia cômica.

– É... me fala... como foi quando você suspeitou que estava grávida? O que sentiu? Fisiologicamente falando...

Beatrice suavizou a expressão.

– Você...?

– Estou atrasada sim... só que isso já aconteceu antes. – acrescentou, apoiando o cotovelo sobre o tampo da mesa.

– Tem mais alguma coisa que sinta diferente no corpo?

Henry jogou o chocalho longe e a mãe o pôs no chão para ir buscá-lo (e, de preferência, gastar um pouco de sua infinita energia infantil).

– Bem, os seios doem um pouco... parecem inchados, sabe? Muito mais do que quando ovulo e por muito mais tempo.

– Tem ficado enjoada por qualquer coisa?

A Sra. Kinnegan pôs uma mecha do cabelo amendoado atrás da orelha.

– Agora que você falou...

– Você me disse que estavam tentando, não?

– Pois é...

Beatrice abriu um sorriso cúmplice, e deitou o rosto em forma de coração com candura.

– Ivanninha, você pode estar grávida sim. – a outra arfou com a possibilidade. – Só que apenas com exame de sangue a gente pode ter certeza.

– Entendi...

A jovem mãe acompanhou os passinhos do filho, que vinha com seu brinquedo barulhento em mãos, todo feliz por retornar ao querido colo materno.

– Quer fazer um teste de farmácia? Pelo menos para tirar o teima? Daí, durante a semana, você marca um ginecologista ou obstetra... O que acha?

– Quero. Quero sim!

– Está bem. – Beatrice se levantou e posicionou Henry sobre o saliente quadril, em seguida o trouxe até a amiga e o passou para o colo dela. – Vou à farmácia e compro o mais confiável. Coisa de dez minutinhos. Fica com o Henry enquanto isso? Com o frio que está fazendo, melhor que fique aqui quentinho para não adoecer.

– Não prefere que eu vá, Bea?

– Tenho ficado tanto em casa estudando e com o nenê que aproveito toda oportunidade de dar uma saidinha, por mais rápida que seja! – explanou ela em tom divertido, levitando o casacão grosso para se proteger da neve. – Além disso, já passei por essa situação. Sei exatamente qual comprar. Não se preocupa. Vou num pé e volto no outro. Ele nem vai perceber que eu saí.

Os dez minutos de ausência de Beatrice pareceram quinhentos para Ivanna, que pegou Henry no colo e o levou para lá e para cá para se distrair, por mais que ele fosse grande e mais pesado que outros da mesma idade. Fazia parte de ter os genes dominantes dos MacMahon. Quando finalmente se sentou, cansada e desacostumada a carregar um bebê por tanto tempo – ainda mais sendo magra e tendo braços finos –, a contadora surgiu pela porta de entrada. O teste em si foi rápido: era um misto do teste clássico trouxa, em formato de bastão, onde a suposta mãe pingava a urina, com uma poção alquímica bruxa, cujo conteúdo, reagindo à urina no bastão, mudava de cor conforme o resultado.

– Pronto.

Ivanna enfiou o bastão no recipiente alquímico e aguardou. Foram os três minutos mais longos de sua vida.

– Aqui diz que púrpura é positivo e cinza, negativo. – descreveu a Sra. MacMahon, lendo direto da bula.

O jarrinho, que continha antes um líquido transparente, transformou-se aos poucos, reagindo quimicamente. O diagnóstico, óbvio, seguiu o que ditava o destino: Ivanna estava grávida de um filho, o primeiro que daria ao seu venerado marido, Gerard Kinnegan. As duas se abraçavam, emocionadas, e choravam abertamente – causando uma enorme confusão na cabecinha de nenê de Henry, que se entristeceu e os estreitos olhinhos de safira ameaçaram se encher de lágrimas – quando Callum retornou do mercado e foi ao encalço das mulheres e de seu filhinho, que agarrou-se ao pai morrendo de medo do que estava acontecendo para sua mamãe estar chorando e não prestando atenção nele. Ao receber a notícia, o homenzarrão ficou tão feliz que parecia que o filho era dele.

– Por que não mandamos chamar o Gerard? – perguntou ele, esquecendo-se completamente da profissão e dos deveres de seu parente para com a sociedade e a luta contra as Forças Malignas. – Trouxe um rum excelente (que era para o seu pai, Bea, mas nesse caso, não me importo de abrirmos e depois comprar outra garrafa), preparo mojitos impecáveis em minutos! E podemos brindar com o champanhe que a Lori me deu, que sobrou da festa de arromba que ela fez pra amiga semana passada... Claro que você não beberia, Ivanna, mas temos outras opções sem álcool na geladeira!

– Seria ótimo, Callum... mas ele está preso desde ontem com os Linces. – esclareceu ela, um pouco cabisbaixa. – Sei que é uma notícia que ele adoraria receber em primeira mão, mas acho que devemos esperar que ele venha por conta própria. Mesmo que demore.

Os MacMahon tiveram de concordar. Com o avançar das horas e nenhuma notícia do vice-líder dos Linces, ela notou como a amiga parecia apreensiva de passar a noite solitária no casarão com aquela novidade tão maravilhosa e a convidou para pernoitar em um dos quartos de hóspedes, caso gostasse da ideia. Sensibilizada pela delicadeza da contadora, ela acabou aceitando; por fim, enviou uma das agentes que fazia sua segurança para levar o recado e tranquilizar o marido sobre seu paradeiro. Depois de uma bela pizza, o trio ficou até quase meia-noite trocando ideias sobre o futuro bebê Kinnegan e como era dar as boas-vindas ao primeiro filho, entre outros assuntos relacionados, já que tinham uma experiência de quase dois anos com o primogênito. Gerard, regressando ao casarão beirando as duas da madrugada, tomou a precaução de enviar um dos Linces até a Rosa Branca a fim de confirmar que Ivanna, Callum, Beatrice e Henry estavam bem. Obtendo uma resposta positiva, o veterano pôde dormir despreocupado.

Na manhã seguinte, apareceu na chácara às nove horas e, só de pôr os pés no quintal da frente, ele já soube que a família estava acordada: era possível ouvir o choro de Henry das janelas frontais da casa.

– _Gerard!_ – saudou Callum, ornamentado por uma fralda de pano no ombro e uma mamadeira em uma das mãozorras. – Seja muito bem-vindo, prezado amigo! – o homenzarrão deu uma olhadela para Ivanna e uma piscadinha, ao que ela sorriu, sentindo-se imediatamente ansiosa. Ela mal podia esperar para contar.

– Bom dia, Callum. Beatrice. – respondeu ele, com uma cara muito boa, mesmo tendo o dia anterior sido um perereco no quartel. Aproximou-se da mãe e seu bebê, que possuía os mesmos olhos azuis dela e de sua avó, Abigail. – Ei, Henry. Bom dia, rapazinho. – virou-se para sua amada. – Bom dia, querida. Perdoe-me por te deixar mais uma noite sozinha. Fiquei muito contente por saber que se decidiu pela companhia dos MacMahon. Fez bem.

Ele pousou um beijo carinhoso na testa de Ivanna, que não conseguia parar de sorrir.

– Bom dia...

– Fique à vontade, Gerard. – disse Callum, testando a temperatura da mamadeira do filho na própria pele e apontando para a mesa comprida. – Como pode ver, o café está servido. Íamos dar o do Henry, mas ele resolveu fazer manha. Ah, e tem bolo que a Bea assou ontem. Foi a Ivanna quem escolheu o recheio. 

– Obrigado. Acho que vou começar por um cafezinho preto.

– Querido... – chamou Ivanna enquanto ele se servia. – ...tenho algo a te dizer. – o vice-líder dos Linces aguardou em silêncio, e a colher que mexia o açúcar continuou fazendo seu serviço ininterruptamente. – Ontem eu e a Bea... compramos um teste de gravidez. E eu constatei que estou grávida. Só não sei de quanto.

Gerard arfou e se levantou, ao que ela o imitou, e apressou-se para abraçá-la. Quando o fez, desabou em lágrimas.

– Por Merlin...! _Ivanna!_ Eu... ah! Deus! Como estou feliz! – beijou-a na testa, bochecha, nariz, lábios, pescoço. – Você me abençoou tanto, meu amor. Eu nem sei se mereço...!

Ivanna sorria tanto que não conseguia responder verbalmente ao marido. Era tão bom vê-lo reagindo daquela forma, permitindo-se chorar, testemunhando como ela o amava e o queria. Dando de mamar ao filho, Beatrice também se emocionou e seus olhinhos azuis se encheram de lágrimas. Callum veio até eles e os enlaçou com os braços compridos e torneados, e seu rosto grande ficou úmido, pois não conseguiu não chorar.

– _Claro_ que é, Gerard! – falou o colosso, pegando-o por um dos ombros. – Merece isso e muito mais! Por tudo que faz por nós, pelo clã, pelo mundo bruxo, pela sua mulher! Por ser íntegro e um homem excelente! – Ivanna concordou com cada palavra, fitando o marido nos olhos. – Merece e terá muito mais bençãos!

O bruxo mais velho sorriu de lábios e as pontas de seus bigodes castanho-escuros apontaram para cima. Agradeceu, encantado pelo reconhecimento. Quando Callum se afastou, Gerard abraçou a esposa mais uma vez e falou-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

– O nosso Patrick...

– Sim. Nosso menino. Que tanto sonhamos.

///

** Nota:  **

(*) O animal que simboliza os Kinnegan é a coruja marítima. Assim como chamamos os filhos dos MacMahon de “ursinhos” e os dos Century de “lincezinhos”, temos as “corujinhas marítimas” sendo as referências aos bebês Kinnegan.


	6. Capítulo 6

Não nasceu um menino. O primogênito dos Kinnegan, que veio ao mundo em seis de julho de 1976, foi uma menina, cujo nome escolhido foi Maeve, o mesmo da adorada avó paterna de Ivanna. Por ironia do destino, beirando os quatro meses da gestação da assistente administrativa da estarostia, Beatrice descobriu que esperava o segundo filho, previsto para meados de novembro daquele ano, e as duas combinaram que uma seria madrinha do filho da outra, tornando-as oficialmente comadres.

~*~

Ivanna veio a engravidar do segundo filho no mesmo dia em que visitou sua comadre na casa de cura, por ocasião do parto do terceiro _ursinho_ , Gavin, em vinte e sete de fevereiro de 1979. Nessa época, ainda pairava no castelo a tragédia do aborto espontâneo sofrido pela esposa de Nicolas, Emma, e o clima na cidade era muito pesado, mesmo com a ocorrência de tamanhas alegrias, como a gestação e o nascimento de novos membros do clã. 

Agosto daquele ano trouxe outro baque, que terminou por desestruturar o patrono (e os Century) por completo: a fuga da Senhora de Odhráncrone sob a orientação do Imperturbável mais antigo, Maurice Fermanagh, para algum lugar impossível de ser localizado. Nicolas caiu com uma doença sem nome, que o exauriu de todas as forças e aprisionou no leito por meses a fio. Como protocolo padrão, Gerard foi obrigado a assumir todas as responsabilidades do líder supremo. Foram noites sem dormir, vigílias constantes, incontáveis reuniões de emergência, tanto com os Linces quanto com a estarostia. Em uma das noites em que conseguiu repousar um pouco em casa, Gerard pôde abraçar e beijar a filhinha, que completara três anos no mês anterior, e estar junto da esposa, grávida de seis meses. 

– Ele está muito mal, Van... – revelou o experiente comandante, segurando a boneca nova que Maeve viera lhe mostrar. – Nicolas anda tendo febrões, não segura uma refeição no estômago... Não sei o que seria dele se não fosse a sabedoria de Lady Artúria com poções, elixires, runas e encantamentos de cura. Além de seu zelo maternal.

A assistente veio sentar-se junto dele, sobre o apoio de pé, e massageou seus joelhos fazendo uso dos dedões. Era tão triste testemunhar o que acontecera a Nicolas, um homem que, desde que atingira a juventude, fora encarregado de pesadas responsabilidades sem chance de recusa, já que a irmã mais velha, Lizandra, totalmente traumatizada pela perda do pai, renegara a posição de matrona e qualquer obrigação para com os Linces de Sangue. Daí, mais tarde, veio a profecia e, com ela, outro compromisso que o destino o obrigava a assumir. Doía mais ainda saber que, para além daquela fachada durona e letal havia um homem comum, apaixonado pela família, de humor afiado, obediente e justo. O que restava a ela e o clã fazerem era dar-lhe todo o suporte possível, de modo a retribuir e agradecer, o pouco que fosse, por tanta dedicação ao bem-estar de Odhráncrone como um todo.

– Ele corre risco de morte?

– Pelo que Artúria me disse, não. Quando Fergus veio a falecer, ele passou por algo parecido. É uma doença psicossomática, causada por tudo que aconteceu. Assim que ele superar a angústia... deve se recuperar fisicamente também. – ela assentiu, usando umas das mãos para acariciar a barriga saliente.

– Que bom. Quer dizer, dos males o menor. Espero que passe depressa.

Maeve veio atulhada de outras bonecas e brinquedinhos e os depositou no tapete aos pés do pai, pedindo para que ele brincasse com ela. Gerard falou, com carinho, para que a menina começasse e que a seguiria logo, mas que precisava conversar com a mamãe antes. Maeve, diligente desde bebê, assentiu. Ivanna o viu suspirar, exausto, e detestou que não houvesse nada que pudesse ser feito, ainda mais com ela gestando uma criança no ventre.

– Não sei como vai ser, Van. Como você bem sabe, eu terei de substitui-lo em tempo integral mais uma vez, tanto junto a Lady Artúria e o clã (para cuidar de sua saúde) quanto nos Linces. – ele tinha os cotovelos apoiados nas coxas e os dedos entrelaçados, que Ivanna cobriu com ambas mãos. – Por mais que minha presença e meu aval sejam necessários em tudo quanto é esfera de Odhráncrone, ainda mais na investigação minuciosa que empreenderemos entre os Imperturbáveis e bruxos sentinelas, não descarto que eu precise sair com os Linces. Para fora dos muros. Você-Sabe-Quem tem estendido seus tentáculos, angariado cada vez mais seguidores, além de oportunistas que se aproveitam da forte aura de Trevas que ele produz para cometerem atrocidades... – ela o fitou com seus belos olhos de corça e soube exatamente o que precisava dizer para acalmar seu coração. – Você sabe aonde quero chegar, não sabe, meu amor?

– Sim. Gerry... – o tom de sua voz era suave e cuidadoso. – Quando eu e você começamos, meu maior medo era te perder sem nunca poder te dar todo o amor que tinha guardado em mim. – por mais que seu discurso fosse emocionado, ela falava com convicção. – Agora, depois de tantos anos juntos, tendo tido a nossa Maeve, estando com nosso outro bebê na barriga, e acompanhado suas funções, ganhado intimidade com o que fazem de fato os Linces e como agem... posso dizer com toda certeza do mundo que aprendi o que é ser casada com um soldado. Tenho orgulho de sê-lo. E orgulho de você. – Gerard sorriu daquele jeitão bondoso dele. – Quero que vá e faça o seu trabalho, Gerry, sabendo que estarei aqui, esperando por você. Como sua retaguarda. Seu porto seguro. Eu, a Maeve e esse serzinho lindo aqui. – Ivanna usou as mãos para afagar a barriga. Tocado pelas palavras da esposa, Gerard espalmou uma das mãos compridas sobre as dela e eles compartilharam daquele bonito momento por alguns segundos em silêncio, reforçando seu amor e companheirismo.

– Obrigado, minha vida.

Por fim (para alívio da _pimentinha_ gestante), a extensa lista de afazeres do veterano dos Linces o manteve cativo em Odhráncrone e sua partida para missões externas não se concretizou. Em vinte e cinco de novembro, quando Nicolas já se via em muito reestabelecido física e mentalmente, veio ao mundo Patrick Kinnegan, o filho homem que o casal tanto desejava ter e que emulou, desde muito cedo, a gentileza, a solicitude e a bondade do pai.

~*~

Em um espaço de tempo assustadoramente curto, o patrono encontrou outra noiva, casou-se e os dois conceberam um filho. No fim de julho, no dia vinte e dois do ano de 1980, Aly Century celebrava vinte anos, e sua gravidez era o assunto da vez. Como Patrick tinha cerca de oito meses, recebia a atenção integral da mãe, enquanto a mais velha corria e brincava com outras crianças sob os olhares atentos do clã. Uma das diretrizes do agrupamento era que os membros deveriam se apoiar incondicionalmente e criar e zelar pelos filhos de outros membros como se fossem seus, a fim de realizar a manutenção da unidade, portanto Maeve era assistida por inúmeros outros bruxos e bruxas sem que Ivanna precisasse se preocupar (mesmo que no começo tivesse sido difícil abrir mão do controle e não estar o tempo todo com a primogênita, reparando no que ela queria e atendendo suas vontades). A última vez que a viu foi quando se enfiou debaixo da mesa onde o marido papeava com Hector, Reginald, Georgia e Colin Baxter, irmão mais novo de Geoffrey, sua esposa, e Samuel Ó Domhaill, sogro do patrono. O irmão mais velho de Regis, Ronald, também estava presente com a mulher e seus descendentes, além de Eleanor e seu marido Benedict, com os filhos Giselle e Sean, e muitos outros.

– ...e eu vou ensinar muita coisa pra essa criança. – anunciou Oscar Ó Domhaill, o Arlequim, em pé à frente da irmã, que tinha a mãe, Nadine Ó Domhaill, de um lado e Monica, namorada de Geoffrey, do outro, sobre o sofá. Ao lado dele, estava Lizandra, com uma das mãos na cintura.

– Espero que filtre bastante o que vai transmitir para o nosso sobrinho ou sobrinha, Oscar. – disse Liz, que tinha uma espécie de relacionamento físico _especial_ com o trovador, em tom firme. – Se não, eu mesma me encarrego de te dar uma _surra_.

O Arlequim deu um sorriso cafajeste para a feiticeira, sua amante ocasional, o que a fez se arrepender de imediato de sua frase anterior.

– Vai me dar umas palmadas, Lizzy? Cuida que eu posso gostar.

Aly girou os olhos, sem paciência para as safadezas do irmão. Monica, acostumada há muito tempo com a personalidade extravagante do músico, cobriu a boca com a mão para rir. 

– Quando é que você vai tomar jeito, Oscar? – bronqueou Nadine, a matriarca dos Ó Domhaill, reprovando cada dia mais o fato de seu primogênito se comportar exatamente como o esposo, Samuel, o fazia na juventude, em sua época de solteiro. Lizandra colocou a outra mão na cintura e fez uma pose cômica para o violeiro, que manteve a expressão canalha, ignorando a reprimenda.

– Mamãe, por acaso a senhora já comprou um vestido sem antes experimentar?

Aly e Monica se entreolharam. A gestante suspirou, demonstrando como estava cansada da atitude sem-vergonha do irmão.

– Não, Oscar, nunca comprei.

– Pois é. É _muito importante_ experimentar antes de levar. Antes de escolher com qual vestido você vai gastar seu rico dinheirinho. – Lizandra o observava com uma careta cínica. Ela era praticante daquela filosofia, apesar de não procurar (conscientemente) maridos entre os homens com quem dormia, e queria ver aonde ia dar a metáfora daquele malandro de carteirinha. – Eu, por exemplo, quero experimentar o máximo de vestidos que puder antes de...

Naquele exato momento, Nicolas passava pelo grupo e franziu as sobrancelhas na hora ao ouvir a última frase do impagável cunhado. As quatro mulheres riram alto.

– Fosse qualquer outro bruxo, eu estranharia. Mas vindo de você, Arlequim... tudo é possível. – zombou ele, só que o trovador não perdeu a pose. Em um campo de batalha, Nicolas era capaz de subjugar praticamente qualquer um... Contudo, o Arlequim era um outro tipo de adversário: ardiloso, imprevisível e extremamente adaptativo. Como fumaça.

– Não se apoquente, meu preciosíssimo cunhado. Caso eu venha a usar um vestido _literal_ em sua presença, farei questão de que seja vermelho-sangue e preto, ostentando as cores da sua Casa.

Rindo, Nicolas balançou a cabeça e se debruçou sobre Aly para pousar um beijo em sua testa. Indicou que se deslocaria até a mesa de bebidas; perto dali estava Ivanna, sentada em uma poltrona macia, e terminava de amamentar o filho; ergueu-se e embalou-o de modo a ajudar na digestão do leite. O Senhor de Odhráncrone se serviu de conhaque, aproximou-se, deu uma conferida no rostinho de Patrick, que era rosado e saudável, e reparou como já lembrava em muito o pai. Os dois adultos miraram o restante do cômodo, recheado de convidados que vieram prestigiar a aniversariante e a gestação de seu primeiro filho com o Lince dos Linces.

– A tia Meredith se referiu ao Desmond como “Callum” pelo menos umas cem vezes. – falou ele, rindo em seguida. Ivanna o imitou. Desmond, filho caçula de Caiden, havia nascido em abril daquele ano e era o mais recente membro no clã. Por mais que a “titia Merry” não morasse mais na fortaleza de Odhráncrone, ela acompanhava cada um dos partos à distância e exigia notícias do desenvolvimento de cada uma das crianças. 

– Sabe que minha mãe fazia a mesma coisa! – respondeu a Sra. Kinnegan, dando tapinhas delicados nas costas do filho. – Me chamava de “Irvine” e tudo. E ele, de “Ivanna”. Vivia trocando as bolas, especialmente quando aprontávamos e ela ficava nervosa com a bagunça.

Nicolas riu mais uma vez. Por mais que Ivanna e Nicolas fossem controladores e duas pessoas “alfa”, havia uma enorme carga de respeito e carinho entre eles, ao ponto de ela considerá-lo quase como um enteado, já que Gerard servia a Century como um pai e mentor há quinze anos.

– Fico muito feliz de te ver tão bem e totalmente recuperado, Nicolas. – murmurou ela, pois falava muito próxima ao ouvido de Patrick, com a cabeça deitadinha em seu peito.

– A Aly é a grande responsável. – refletiu, vendo ela acariciar a própria barriga, ostentando um orgulho enorme de ser a mulher que traria aquele lincezinho ou lincezinha ao mundo. – Passei quase dez anos focado na luta contra as Artes das Trevas e na proteção da cidade e sua população, sem pensar em quase nada além disso... daí veio a profecia e...

– ...a Aly entrou na sua vida para ficar. – interrompeu ela, querendo evitar que o patrono mergulhasse em um tema tão dolorido que não falhava em deixá-lo melancólico. – E agora ela está esperando um filho seu.

O louro sorriu, porém era nítido que em sua mente ainda revisitava a desafiadora época da fuga inesperada de sua ex-esposa, com quem esperava permanecer casado para todo o sempre.

– Sim. É um milagre. Tenho muita sorte de ter sido salvo em tão pouco tempo. E recebi essa dádiva, um filho... um bebê Century.

– Que, pelo que te conheço, vai ser o primeiro de muitos.

Patrick acordou do torpor pós-lanche e começou a balbuciar e resmungar para a mãe, que tentou distrai-lo balançando o corpo de um lado para o outro. Nicolas se aproximou do pequeno e este, intrigado por seus olhos amarelos, calou-se e tentou alcançar as duas írises âmbares. Para satisfazê-lo, o patrono deixou que Patrick agarrasse a ponta de seu nariz. Como não conseguiu pegar nada para si, o bebê pareceu frustrado, e Nicolas aproveitou para assoprar a palma de sua mãozinha, causando cócegas, e ele, uma criança calma e tranquila, deu uma risada alta e gostosa, agitando os pezinhos no processo. Gerard se voltou para onde vinha o agradável som e sorriu para a esposa, que passou o filho para o colo do Senhor de Odhráncrone.

– Pretendo, _pelo menos_ , superar o estaroste.

Ivanna deu uma gargalhada, chamando novamente a atenção do marido, que estranhou aquela demonstração tão efusiva de alegria e se deleitou com a cena.

– Nicolas! Dez filhos?!

– Pelo menos.

– Pobre Aly!

O clima de júbilo foi tão grande e disseminado, que os Kinnegan voltaram para casa com sorrisos gratuitos nos lábios. Gerard não teve dificuldades em colocar a filha para dormir, já que Maeve era obediente (e ficou exausta de tanto brincar) e fazia de tudo para agradar o papai; Ivanna empreendeu o longo ritual de limpar, trocar e ninar o caçula, e por fim ele sossegou no bercinho. O veterano espiou por cima do ombro da esposa e admirou a figura de Patrick, dormindo tão tranquilo como um pacotinho; a assistente administrativa estava prestes a ir para o quarto quando sentiu ambas mãos compridas e magras do marido sobre seus seios, afagando-os com muito cuidado – a amamentação os deixava muito sensíveis – e arfou, reprimindo um gemido e rezando para não acordar o filho.

– Faz um tempinho já... – ronronou ele contra o ouvido da mulher, passando de leve os pelos de seu cavanhaque contra a pele macia. Quando se endireitou, ela sentiu sua rigidez em sua lombar. – Será que... a gente não podia matar a saudade...?

Gerard não era de encurralar Ivanna e reivindicá-la em qualquer canto – tinha costume de colocar algum romance, flerte ou ao menos dar um indicativo de que queria fazer amor com ela. Entretanto, a noite feliz tratou de inspirá-lo, e o fato de ela estar de saias os fez agir como adolescentes que transam escondido dos pais. No caso, dos filhos. Foi rápido, enérgico e intenso. E muito satisfatório.

~*~

Mesmo tendo retomado o uso de métodos anticoncepcionais, que eram eficientes, porém não infalíveis, o destino quis que Ivanna engravidasse uma terceira vez. Dessa gestação veio Sarah, a traquinas, em nove de março de 1981, que cresceu despreocupada em ser um modelo ou em atender quaisquer expectativas dos pais e deu todo o trabalho e os sustos que Maeve e Patrick não deram. A terceira _corujinha marítima_ complementou a felicidade e plenitude do casal, que, como Gerard havia previsto, se tornou invencível juntos.

///


End file.
